The Revenge of Macavity
by ShegoRulz
Summary: Macavity is known throughout London for his sheer ruthlessness, so when Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer leave him, tragedy is soon to fall. See how the Jellicles, piece by piece, handle the situation and repair their shattered lives. MungoxTeazer, with multiple pairings. Rated T.
1. A New Life

**This story is set a year after the Jellicle Ball when Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer have ran away from Macavity for good – but Macavity's always watching them. And when the worst happens and the whole tribe is in terrible danger, what can the notorious duo do? Rated T for violence and language.**

**Disclaimer: Stop doing this to me! D: You know I don't own it (unfortunately) so what more do you want? :'( **

Rumpleteazer nuzzled her head into her tomfriend Mungojerrie's warm fur and purred happily. She sat up and looked around their den and their treasured collection of stolen items, each jewel or silverware twinkling under the morning sun's rays shining through a crack in their door. Now they wouldn't be bullied or threatened into stealing – they could do it for fun. True, they'd been robbing from their owners on a few occasions, but only when Macavity wasn't breathing down their necks. Teazer could scarcely believe how great she felt.

"Mungo," she hissed, "Luv, wake up!" she impatiently shook her mate's shoulder, who sleepily swatted her paw away.

"Wassa matter?" he mumbled, cracking an eye open.

"Nuffin'. Oi jus' want ta get up, so we can go someplace." She beamed, stretching as she jumped up.

"Ahe ya sure tha's a good idea?" he asked slowly, scratching behind his ear uncertainly, "Wif..."

"Heavisoide, Mungo!" Teazer exclaimed, "We're free! We don' need ta freak ou' wheneva there's a knock on our door! We've foinally lef' Mac! So oi'm celebrating!"

"Oi know, Teaza, oi know," the tiger striped tom said hurriedly, padding over to her. He groomed her headfur until she relaxed and leant against him, purring, then he gently continued, "I's jus'...we on'y ran from 'im las' noight. 'E'll be lookin' for us an' 'e'll be angry."

"'E'll forget soon enuff," she insisted, but she couldn't ignore the way her heart raced and her fur bristled slightly.

"Oi won'," Jerrie murmured, "Las' nigh' was a roight noigh'mare. Oi don' fink oi'll eva get tha' pictcha out moi 'ead. Everytoime oi close moi eyes, oi'm there."

_He was running as fast as his exhausted legs would carry him, one paw clutching Rumpleteazer's and the other grasped around a knife he'd managed to snatch form one of Macavity's henchcats. There was no escape. There were at least five henchcats chasing after them under Mac's orders, all with dangerous morals and no sense of right or wrong. An arrow flew through the air, narrowly missing Teazer's tail and landing lethally into the ground, gleaming in the moonlight. _

_She shrieked in fright and menacing laughs echoed through the dark alleyways as the henchcats closed in on them._

'_Got to find Munkustrap...Got to reach the tribe...' Mungojerrie thought desperately, then the wind was knocked out of him as a henchcat sprang onto his back and shoved him on the ground. _

"_Get outta 'ere, Rumpleteazah!" he managed to yell, the blood trickling through his fur, "Get ou' NOW!" _

_He heard his mate's desperate crying and he lifted his head to see that they were surrounded by the henchcats. There was a sudden crash of thunder and the Hidden Paw himself leapt from a discarded, run- down building's roof silently, glaring at them with terrible eyes._

"_Going somewhere?" he asked softly, unsheathing his deadly claws..._

Mungojerrie broke free of his thoughts and silently trailed a paw over the deep cut on his forearm. Rumpleteazer kissed him on the forehead and sighed.

"Don't fink abou' it, luv. We got away, didn't we? An' ya were so brave...Ya really were, Jer."

"They could 'ave done sumfin' terrible ta ya," Mungojerrie said darkly, "Oi know 'em toms. They'd 'urt a queen for a joke."

"Well, they didn't. No use finkin' o' what might 'ave 'appened." She said firmly and kissed him again. "Come on, Mungo, le's see some cats. Everyfin's foine. Everyfin's gonna be foine..."

**End of the first chapter! Tell me what you thought and chapter two will be up soon. I hope you liked it! And as for how they got away...well you'll find out, soon :)**


	2. The Yellow Eyes

**Hello there! I'm back! Sorry if there's been a delay, I was in Scotland visiting my grandparents and cousins for the holidays. Back to school tomorrow, but I'll try to update as often as I can! **

**Ps. Swearing in this chapter!**

_He watched them_. _Silently, lethally, but always watching, shrouded in the shadows. How many times had he been let down by these Jellicles? First Demeter, now these bastards who he thought were loyal henchcats. Macavity's yellow eyes narrowed as he saw the queen, Rumpleteazer, constantly laugh and nudge Mungojerrie – he, on the other hand, seemed distant and reluctant. The Hidden Paw chuckled softly to himself as he remembered how the tom had cried and yelled in pain at his paws. If they thought they had escaped the worst...that was only the beginning. _

"Mornin', Munk! Noice day, ain't it?" Rumpleteazer beamed at a bemused Munkustrap, who stretched and nodded sleepily as he emerged from the den he shared with Demeter.

"You two are up early." He commented, as his mate, Demeter, sat up and gave them a smile.

"Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer! Good to see you," Demeter struggled towards them, but Munkustrap curled an arm around her protectively.

"No, love. You need to rest. Those kits don't need to be moved around at the moment –"

"Everlasting Cat, Munk," Demeter laughed, "They're not due for another two weeks yet! Toms," she rolled her eyes at Rumpleteazer, who laughed with her. "You'll have the same problem soon enough."

"Oi haven' thought 'bout tha' yet!" Mungojerrie coughed nervously, "Look, oi...oi'm jus' gonna go an' see Jennyanydots. See ya in a bit, luv." He kissed Rumpleteazer's head and made a hasty exit.

"I'm on patrol in a bit, actually," Munkustrap sighed, "Will you be ok, Dem? I'll finish as soon as I can."

"Of course I'll be ok," Demeter nuzzled his head and purred, "I've got Teazer to keep me company, right?"

"Yeah, o' course," Rumpleteazer saluted, "Don't ya worry, oi won' let anyfin' 'appen ta her. An' oi'll make sure she stays still a' all toimes."

Munkustrap batted her playfully, gave Demeter a kiss and reluctantly walked away to begin the Junkyard patrol.

Rumpleteazer sighed and sat down next to Demeter. "Mus' be a bit lonely, 'im 'aving ta watch out fo' us all tha time."

Demeter shrugged, "He protects us all. I owe him that. He'll make sure that..." Demeter closed her eyes and Rumpleteazer felt incredibly guilty.

"We neva loiked workin' there, Deme'er. Believe moi. Bu'...'e wouldn't le' us leave. Oi don' want ta imagine what 'e did ta ya. It makes moi feel sick."

"No, no," Demeter said quickly, "I'm not mad at you two. I know once you're in his clutches..." she grimaced, then continued, "But we're here, aren't we? We're here, safe and well. "

"An' one o' us is expectin'," Rumpleteazer gently placed a paw on Demeter's large stomach. "'Ave ya thought o' names ye'?"

"Nope," Demeter admitted, "Munkustrap likes Yasmin if it's a girl...I just don't know."

For the next ten minutes the two queens laughed and chatted, discussing kittens and what the future could hold.

"What's this?" Jenny scolded, examining Mungojerrie's scar, "Honestly, it seems you can't go anywhere without getting injured. Where's that mate of yours? She's normally got a matching wound."

"She's foine," Mungojerrie muttered. They were sitting in the oven, Jennyanydot's nursing room. "So...can this be cured or whot?"

"Manners! Let me see..." she pressed onto the scar and Mungojerrie flinched and hissed. "We need some dressing on this, first of all. Then I'll see what I can do." She instructed and left the oven in search of some gauze.

Mungojerrie sighed and leant back. He didn't know why he was so desperate to get rid of the scar – it was only a cut, after all, and he had plenty of those. It was just every time he felt it or looked at it he was taken back. He could remember everything Macavity said...

"_You dare run from me, you son of a bitch? You'll pay for this...All of your friends and loved ones will pay in blood..."_

Mungojerrie resisted the urge to shiver and instead thought of how he would make it up to Teazer for being antisocial. He'd do anything for her.

"Well, oi'd better go," Rumpleteazer said apologetically, "Oi was jus' gonna look fo' Jerrie."

"Don't worry about me," Demeter settled back down, "I was just about to have a sleep anyway."

"Look aft'a ya self." Rumpleteazer smiled as she left the older queen, heading over to the oven. Suddenly, her fur bristled as the unmistakeably feeling of eyes on her flooded her. She quickly turned around, her ears pricking and her eyes scanning the area.

In the darkness behind the TSE car, she saw dark, yellow eyes stare at her.

"Mac..." she whispered to herself, looking around to see if anyone was nearby. She squared her shoulders and determinedly walked towards the eyes. No one would get hurt because of this. She'd put an end to this disaster once and for all.

**Oh dear...I don't think this will go well for Teazer... Review? *kitty eyes* **

**Shego x**


	3. The Threat That Destroyed Them All

**I'd just like to say a big thanks to Mewpainappuru for the great reviews! Glad you like the story so far and anyone else who's tuned in, hope you enjoy! **

**This chapter is where the story turns darker and the action really kicks off. I think a few later chapters will be rated M – just a warning! **

"Macavity..." Rumpleteazer hissed as she crept up to the Napoleon of Crime. His head swung around to face her and he smiled, his fangs glinting.

"How nice of you to join me," he purred, "I have a little proposal for you."

"Oi don' wan' ta 'ear anyfin from ya filthy mouth," the calico queen spat angrily, trying to hide her trembling.

"Shut your face or I'll slit your throat." He growled and in two seconds had pinned her to his side, his claws positioned on her neck.

She cried out in fright but stayed still, closing her eyes. "Oi'm listenin'," she mumbled, the jagged claws sharp on her throat.

"Good girl. Do what I say and no one will get hurt." His velvet voice turned malicious, "Leave the Jellicles. Return to work for me."

"N-no," she gasped out, "Oi couldn' leave 'em...oi won' leave Mungo."

"Yes you will. If you don't -"

"Ge' off moi!" she screeched, "HELP!"

He slammed a paw over her mouth so hard that she tasted blood. Gagging, she was roughly shoved to the ground and he pulled out a knife from the belt slung around his waist.

"You're lucky I'm a magic cat," the ginger tom laughed harshly, "No one can hear us now. I've bound us both in this bubble." He advanced on her stealthily and lowered the knife on her left leg. "...So no one will hear you scream."

"M-Mac," she stammered, "Don'...oi can't work fo' ya again! Please – "

He slashed the knife across her leg and she screamed in pain, blood gushing form the wound and staining the ground. "No!" she sobbed, "Stop!"

"If you don't surrender to me I'll set the whole Junkyard on fire with the click of my claws," he threatened, "Everyone you know will perish in the flames."

"Don' do this," Rumpleteazer cried, the pain in her leg screaming at her, "Oi'm s-sorry oi lef' ya...Bu' it ain't tha others who should be punished! It's all moi!"

"And your little mate."

"N-No," she gasped, tears streaming down her face, "Moi...jus' punish moi..."

"Oh, but my dear little Rumpleteazer, this is much more fun." Macavity laughed and held up his spare paw. "You have five seconds to surrender and come back to me."

Rumpleteazer meowed piteously, sobbing on the ground, "Don' 'urt 'em ya bastard...Oi'll kill ya..."

"Shut up, bitch. I'm going to enjoy this."

_5..._

"You're such a jerk, Tugger!" Bombalurina spat, storming away from her on and off mate, "I know you've cheated on me with at least two other queens!"

"Bomba..." Tugger said quickly, "It's you I want. I'm sorry –"

"Save it!" the fiery red queen snapped, tears in her eyes, "I...really liked you. You just treat me like shit and I'm sick of it!"

"Bombs, I'll make it up to you, I swear! They didn't mean anything to me, it was a terrible mistake ..."

"Leave me alone Tugger," Bomba whispered, her voice trembling, "Just...drop dead!" she shoved past him, crying.

Defeated and upset, Tugger turned and walked away in search of Bomba's best friend, Demeter. If anyone could calm her down, she would. He swore quietly to himself when he realized Demeter wasn't sleeping in her usual spot like she had been a few minutes ago. Eyes scanning the area, he eventually spotted her struggling over to the giant tyre, probably searching for Munkustrap. He headed towards her, the words of Bombalurina ringing in his head.

_4..._

"Look! Hey, Tumble!" Pouncival called down to his older brother. All the kittens had ventured out to the big chair in another junk pile, and Pouncival had promptly leapt onto it and had started showing off.

"Please, Pounce! Come down!" Jemima cried, her eyes watering at the sight of her friend so high up, "Munk will be mad! You're not allowed!"

"Don't be such a wimp, Jemima!" Pouncival called back, "Tumble, try and jump up too!"

"No!" Etcetera pouted, "Jemmy's right!"

"We don't want you to get hurt, Pounce!" Electra joined in with the protesting.

Tumblebrutus was watching with mischievous eyes, "Imagine if I pushed him off," he whispered to Jemima, which just made the poor kitten cry harder.

"I'm going to try a handstand now!" Pouncival shouted eagerly.

"Stop it!" Victoria yelled, "This is getting really scary!"

Pouncival ignored her and got on his hands in a perfect handstand, the chair wobbling dangerously. The others watched him silently, hardly daring to breathe.

_3..._

"Munk..." Demeter whimpered, "My stomach really hurts."

Munkustrap looked at her, alarmed, from the tyre. "It's not..."

"I don't know," Demeter started panting in short, ragged breaths, clutching her stomach with her eyes screwed shut.

"Don't look at me," Tugger huffed as Munkustrap glanced at him worriedly, "I'm just here for some advice. Not an episode of Casualty."

Munkustrap glowered. Ever since he'd seen that show on the strange box his owner's owned, he'd been obsessed. "Tugger, please. Help me carry her to the Jenny."

He leapt down and supported his mate, "Don't worry, love," he soothed, "you'll be ok. We'll just take you to the oven. "

"It's too early for them," Demeter gasped, "I can't be giving birth now..."

"Ssh," Munkustrap said softly, "It's alright. I'll be with you, no matter what."

Demeter leant against the tyre, panting and crying. "M-Munk! It hurts!"

"She's in no state to move," Munkustrap said desperately, "Tugger, wait here with her. I need to get Jenny. Deme, I'll be back as quick as I can, I promise!"

He ran off in search of Jennyanydots, worried and concerned for his mate and the kitten's early arrival.

_2..._

What was taking her so long? Mungojerrie paced impatiently round the oven, debating whether to leave or not. His scar wasn't life-threatening or urgent. Jenny probably had more pressing situations to attend to.

"Oi'll jus' go an' tell 'er oi'll be foine," he muttered to himself, opening the oven door and walking out. The sun hit him and he purred at the warmth, taking in the scene around him. A thought struck him – where was Rumpleteazer? Maybe she was looking for him, but he couldn't spot her anywhere.

Maybe...

He shook himself of the thought that Macavity had got her. Someone would've seen her and raised the alarm. She was fine.

He noticed Demeter and Tugger by the tyre, then realized that something was wrong. He ran up to them both, frowning. "Deme'ha? Everyfin awlright?"

She looked at him with watery eyes, "I'm...in labour," she managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Uh...oh..." Mungojerrie stammered, distinctly uncomfortable. "Well, oi'll...anyfin oi can do?"

"Not really," Tugger said, "Unless you know where Jennyanydots is."

"Oi don', actually," Jerrie admitted. "Bu' oi'll keep a look out an'..."

..._1..._

A sudden burst of bright light flooded the area along with a colossal bang. The whole ground seemed to explode and they were all flung to the floor.

Pouncival crashed to the ground with a sickening crack and lay eerily still. The kittens around him were unconscious from the blast and sprawled out, limbs in unnatural positions.

Demeter, Mungojerrie and Tugger were trapped under the giant tyre that was in flames. Even if they were awake it would have been impossible to escape from the weight.

Cassandra was crushed underneath the TSE car, the only part of her visible her head and one arm. Blood trickled down the gash in her forehead.

Rumpleteazer could hear it all and see the dangerous flames licking their Junkyard. She struggled to get to a crawling position and edge closer.

All around the Junkyard various Jellicles were injured, unconscious or possibly dead.

Macavity stood there, taking in the scene. He smiled and turned around, walking away from the destruction he'd caused.

**Please review **

**Shego x **


	4. Barely Living

**I should REALLY stop writing FanFiction when I'm meant to be doing my French homework...But I can't help it! **

**Oh and I'm REALLY EXCITED - My Drama school trip is in a few weeks and we're going to see We Will Rock You in Leeds! :D I saw it a few years ago but it was an amateur production and this time it's the West End tour thing. Anyone else seen the show? **

**ANYWAY...On with the next chapter – Once again, it's dark and has bad language. Enjoy!**

The night was eerily silent and the darkness roamed over the Junkyard, except for the sudden bright blaze of the orange fires. It had been six hours since the explosion and still no one had moved. Eventually, after a few fatal minutes there was a stirring from the debris and Munkustrap and Alonzo clambered out.

"Demeter!" Munkustrap yelled, inhaling the disgusting smoke as he did so. He bent over coughing, his eyes streaming. "D-Demeter!" he choked, "Can you hear me? Please, Deme!"

Alonzo crawled over to the car, his black and white patched fur covered in bloody gashes. "Cass..." he whispered as he reached his unconscious mate, "I'm here..." He saw the deep cut in Cassandra's head and started cleaning it, ignoring the taste of fresh blood on his tongue.

"NO!" Munkustrap heard a despaired scream and spun around to see Bombalurina being restrained by a dazed looking Jennyanydots.

"Tugger! Where's Tugger?" The distressed queen shrieked, "What the FUCK happened?"

"I...I don't know." Munkustrap staggered towards the two queens, "Jenny...I was looking for you. Demeter is..." his voice cracked, "In labour. She was by the tyre...So was Tugger..."

Jenny's face turned even paler and she looked at him lifelessly, "I was in my den, looking for some spare gauze for Mungojerrie's cut and Bomba came in, wanting to talk about Tugger. We were inside when we heard the explosion. But the kittens...Munkustrap, please tell me you've seen them. They weren't in my den playing like they had been all morning. The den was empty when I arrived."

"I'm so sorry...I haven't..."

"Do you mean to tell me that my best friend and my mate could be..." Bomba's voice rose and tears spilled over her agonized eyes, "Oh...N-n-no," she wept uncontrollably, "I told Tugger to drop dead! You don't think he is, do you? You don't think I – I-"

"Bombalurina, please," Munkustrap said loudly, "We just need to get in control and see who's awake, then we can immediately help and see what to do. Rest assured, I'm your Jellicle protector and I'll make sure that we'll survive this." He took her by the shoulders, "Ok?"

"Y-yes," Bomba whispered, her body shuddering as sobs wracked her body. "Oh, Munk..."

"Skimble should have returned from the Night Mail by now," Jennyanydots said quickly, "If I hurry there, I can tell him what's happened and bring him back. He'll help."

"Hold on," Munkustrap instructed, "The people we can see are Alonzo, Bombalurina, Cassandra and you, Jenny. The rest are somewhere here," he made a mental note in his shattered memory.

"I know where Mungojerrie is!" Jenny added, "In my oven. He'll still be there now, it's untouched. I can set up medical properties for everyone immediately, as soon as Skimble's home."

"Excellent. Go." Munk instructed and Jennyanydots hurried away, always efficient.

"Munk, we have to help Cassandra," Alonzo's voice yelled, "her eyes have flickered open but she's not moving and I don't think she can hear me."

"Keep talk to her, Lonz. Whatever you do, don't let her fall back asleep," Munk said quickly, hurrying over to the car.

As Alonzo spoke in a soothing voice to his barely alive mate, Munkustrap looked at the burning tyre, his heart thumping painfully. "Oh, Deme." He whispered, "Are you there? I'm coming."

**In the wreckage...**

The Rum Tum Tugger slowly blinked his eyes open and the smell of burning rubber pierced his nose. Coughing, he turned his head from side to side, to see a bleeding Demeter, curled up in a protective ball and crying, then an unconscious Jerrie, deep in the wreckage, with a massive wound on his head.

"Demeter," he whispered hoarsely, finding that he could just about sit up under the big tyre and crawl over to the fragile queen, "It's going to be ok. We'll get out of here."

Muffled sobbing came from Demeter's shivering frame. "My k-kittens..."

"Oh, Bast." Tugger muttered, "One crisis at a time, alright?" he groaned as a searing pain shot up his arm, which was unnaturally crooked. "Listen, Munk will get a team to rescue us – or we could try and get free ourselves."

Demeter's ears pricked up and she nodded numbly, "Is Jerrie ok?" she asked, her head slowly rising to meet Tugger's pain filled eyes.

"I can't reach where he is. The tyre's crushed too deep around him." Tugger admitted heavily.

"Everlasting..." Demeter whimpered, "Tugger, I'm so s-scared. I can't feel anything below my waist. The kittens aren't even kicking anymore."

Tugger crawled closer to her and slowly wrapped his uninjured arm around her trembling body to comfort her. "Look," he said carefully, "Munk will help us. We'll all be fine. As soon as Jerrie wakes up we'll tell him the score."

"B-but what's taking Munk so long?" Demeter cried, tears dampening Tugger's bleeding fur.

"I don't know," Tugger said softly, "I don't know..."

"_Tell me what you see," Macavity hissed to a struggling Coricopat, who was roughly tied up with rope, "Or your sister dies."_

_The Hidden Paw placed the knife on a terrified Tantomile's neck, who was also bound by the scratchy rope. She met Cori's eyes for a fleeting second, but Macavity delivered a forceful blow to her head. Coricopat gasped alongside her, unable to stop feeling her pain due to their psychic link._

"_No mind-reading either, you fucking mystics." Macavity growled, "Magic is wasted on the likes of you."_

"_And yet, you're asking for it anyway," Coricopat couldn't resist the smug reply and fearlessly met Macavity's rage-filled eyes._

"_Tell you what I'm going to do, wise guy. I'm going to rape your sister, then kill her right in front of you. Seeing as you're so _clever _and so_ right, you'll also know that you'll be able to feel every inch of pain coming from her. So not only will you hear her screaming for help on the outside – you'll also hear it in the inside of your head too. How will you feel being completely helpless?" Macavity leaned closer, baring his fangs.

"Listen..." Coricopat said quickly, seeing his sister's terrified expression that was matching his own, "We don't know why we're here. You just took us yesterday. We're tired, hungry and completely clueless."

"I want you see the Junkyard in your heads. See how it is now." Macavity commanded, "You'll be my source – my only way to see what's happening without getting caught."

"And if we do that, you'll let us free?" Tantomile asked hopefully.

"Why, of course. I'm a tom of my word." Macavity lied, purring at the thought of another blood-stained knife on his paws when he'd finished with these two.

Once everyone in the Junkyard was dead, Macavity's revenge would finally be fulfilled. And if they weren't dead, he'd travel back there himself and slit their throats one by one.

**Yes, Mungojerrie's actually trapped in the tyre, but no one else knows that except Tugger and Demeter...and of course, they can't get him out, so who knows what will happen? Tell me what you thought, I love reviews! **

**Shego x**


	5. Who's Discovered?

"Moonlight...Turn your face to the m-moonlight," Jemima sang softly, her voice breaking as she sobbed next to her friend's bodies, "Let your memory lead you..." she put her head in her paws and shook uncontrollably, "Please, wake up!" she kissed Tumblebrutus' forehead, and nuzzled Etcetera's fur, which was still warm.

She crawled over to Pouncival and cried desperately, "Why...Why did you go on that chair?" Tears spilled over her amber eyes, "Oh, Pounce..." She looked at his neck, which was twisted and at an unnatural angle and her paws wrapped around his still body.

**Meanwhile...**

Rumpleteazer gave a strangled gasp as she fell to the floor again. Her leg was no longer spreading fiery pain, but was strangely numb, as blood soundlessly dripped onto the already red-stained ground. When Macavity had first left her and ran away from the Junkyard, she was a few feet away from home – but within five minutes later he had come back.

"You must have thought I was going soft," he had sneered as he loomed above her, gripping onto her arm, "Unfortunately, I realized that I'd made it too easy for you to get home." With another frightening leer he had dragged her away from the burning Junkyard, as she screamed and spat.

Eventually he had let go of her arm, pinning her to the ground, ignoring her desperate struggles as he had roughly kissed her. She had closed her eyes, sobbing quietly until it was all over and he'd left her body covered in purple bruises and robbed her of her self-respect. As soon as he'd left – kicking her in the side a few times first – Teazer had began to crawl back to the Junkyard – as the sun set and the stars slowly surfaced, bit by bit, she saw the dangerous flames once more. Finally, she was home.

Gritting her teeth and struggling to lift her aching body, she shakily stood. Putting all her weight on her good leg, she limped into the clearing, sobbing in despair.

"I' was HIM!" she fell to the floor again as Munkustrap ran towards her, "Tha bastard..." Munkustrap slowly helped her up and she sobbed against the Jellicle protector's fur, "Jerrie! Is Jerrie ok?" she struggled as Munkustrap clung onto her, panicking as she remembered Macavity on top of her, "STOP!" she screamed, scratching him fiercely, "Oi wan' Jer! Where is 'e?"

"Rumpleteazer, please calm down!" Munkustrap begged as the battered and bruised queen sobbed, "Where have you been? What happened?"

"Macavity..." Teazer whimpered and immediately, Munkustrap understood.

"Oh, Teazer...I'm so sorry...Did he...?"

"R-Ra..." she couldn't even finish the word and started shivering uncontrollably, "H-help moi, Munk..."

"Jenny and Skimble are back at the oven, with Bomba. Can you make it there? As soon as I Alonzo and I get Cassandra out, we'll join you and work on lifting the tyre."

Rumpleteazer took in the scene in complete shock. "Someone's there? 'Oo's under tha tyre?" she managed to ask.

"Demeter and Tugger," Munkustrap whispered, "Please, Rumpleteazer...You need to get looked after. Go."

"Not wif'out knowin' where Mungo is," she insisted, "Oi ain't leavin' if 'e's in trouble."

"I think he's in the oven, Teazer, and that he's safe. If you don't believe me, go and look." He patted her shoulder gently but she hissed all the same, Macavity's actions ringing in her head as she stumbled to the oven.

"Oh, you poor dear!" Jennyanydots gasped from the door, rushing towards her and putting a supporting arm around her waist, "Come inside and we'll get you fixed up...Skimble, give her the sleep pill."

"Wha'? N-No, oi need ta see M-Mungo..." Teazer slurred as a pill was shoved into her mouth and she was leant back towards a comfy bed. She couldn't help herself as drowsiness and sleep over took her and she fell into a deep slumber. Next to her was an emotionally exhausted Bombalurina, who had since fallen asleep, yet every so often kept murmuring Tugger's name and crying out.

Jenny and Skimble glanced at each other worriedly. "Now, where is that Mungo lad?" Skimbleshanks murmured, "He could be anywhere..."

"I was _sure _he was here!" jenny fretted, "And the poor kittens, Skimble! Where on earth are they?" The Gumbie cat put her head in her paws, "Everlasting Cat, bring them home safely..."

All of a sudden, a woeful and beautiful voice met their ears and they rushed outside.

"_Moonlight...Turn your face to the moonlight..."_

Munkustrap stiffened and spun around as the voice of Jemima, the youngest kitten in the tribe, filled the air. "It's coming form up there!" he yelled as he leapt around the piles of rubbish towards the chair. "Jemima, can you hear me?"

"M-Munk!" A young voice wailed back, "Munkustrap, help us!"

"Hold on, Jem! I'm coming!" The silver tabby reached the chair and a brown and red kitten leapt at him, crying desperately.

"Munk! They're all hurt so much!" Jemima wept, "We have to help them!"

"Ssh," Munkustrap soothed, his eyes filling with tears at the sight of all the unconscious kittens, "It's ok, Jem, it's ok..." he nuzzled her head fur as he body trembled with fear. "Let's get you down from here..."

"I'm so sorry!" the kitten sobbed, "Pouncy wanted us to see him on the chair and he fell – we should've stopped him!"

"It's not your fault, Jemima, I promise," Munkustrap said firmly, "Going on the chair without an adult was a stupid idea, but no one could've expected this..."

Jemima's beautiful big eyes blinked up at him, "What _happened?" _

He hesitated as he led her back to the clearing, where a crying Jennyanydots ran towards them, sweeping Jemima off her feet into a motherly hug.

"Oh, Jemima! Where did you go off to?" she gasped, "And the others..."

"Skimble, please lead Jemima to the oven," Munkustrap said, "Jenny, I think you should come with me..."

**Sorry if it's a bit short, everyone! Well, Rumpleteazer's back and the kittens have been found! Hope you enjoyed, please review! **

**Shego xx**


	6. The Newborns

"_So much terror...So many injuries..." Tantomile whimpered her eyes screwed shut as scenes from the destroyed Junkyard flickered through her and Cori's heads. _

"_Yes, yes." Macavity hissed in anticipation, "Now, focus on Mungojerrie. Where's that son of a pollicle?"_

_The twins suddenly gasped in unison and Coricopat whispered, "Trapped and helpless...Life slowly ebbing away and no one knows...The tyre!"_

"_Demeter and Tugger!" Tanto gave an agonized cry as their eyes opened, rolling backwards eerily. _

"_Three for the price of one!" Macavity cackled madly, "Oh, this is excellent!"_

_Cori and Tanto emerged from their vision, shuddering and gasping like they'd resurfaced from a thrashing ocean. "What did you _do_ to them all?" Tanto exclaimed at the ruthless criminal._

"_Shut your mouth, slut." He growled and pressed a red button on the side of the wall. Immediately, a snow white tom with a black patch over his left eye entered, standing to attention. _

"_Oranskully!" Macavity snapped at the tom, "Take these two to the cells."_

"_Yes, sir." Oranskully saluted. He had a velvet voice which was laced with a South London accent. _

"_Wait!" Tanto cried, "You said you'd let us go!"_

"_Oh, so I did." Macavity turned to face her, sneering. "Sorry about that."_

"_You could still need us!" Coricopat insisted, his eyes wide with fright. _

"_Then I'll retrieve you from the cells. Did you honestly think I'd let you go after this? You would just run back and tell Munkustrap where I'm hiding – if he's still alive, that is." Macavity paused for a moment thoughtfully, "Alright. Tell me about Munkustrap."_

_Cori and Tanto abruptly closed their eyes and were still, breathing slowly in unison. "He's alive..." Cori murmured, "Deeply worried and disturbed...Anxious about Demeter and –"_

"_Demeter's in labour!" Tantomile moaned, "He's scared, so scared..."_

_Macavity instantly went still and his eyes widened in fury. "WHAT," he hissed, "the FUCK. Get out of there, now!" his voice rose to a shout as Cori and Tanto broke the link and looked at him with panicked expressions._

_He stormed up to Tantomile and seized her by the neck, "Demeter..." he whispered icily, "is PREGNANT?"_

"_Y-yes," Tanto gasped out, "P-please –"_

"_THAT BITCH IS PREGNANT?" Macavity roared, striking her across the face, "How DARE she?" he dropped Tantomile to the floor and smashed his desk apart in anger, throwing and crashing items around the small room in undiluted rage, howling and swearing. _

_Eventually he slid to the floor as a terrified Cori and Tanto watched him._

"_And the kit's are Munkustrap's too, no doubt." He hissed, running his paws through his head-fur. "That god damn slut..."_

"_Shall I take 'em away, Sir?" Oranskully's voice pierced the silence like a knife. He had witnessed his bosses fit without raising an eyebrow – it was normal to him. _

_Macavity glanced up, "Do that," he spat, "And do whatever you want with the queen."_

_Oranskully shrugged his muscular shoulders. "Maybe."_

_Tantomile whimpered as the henchcat walked towards them and dragged them upright by the tied rope. "Don't worry, darlin'." He whispered in her ear, "You ain't my type."_

_Tanto cringed in disgust and wriggled away from him. He'd marched with them to the door, before he craned his head back._

"_Hey, Boss. What happened to that Rumpleteazer, anyway?" he asked airily._

"_You'll shut up if you know what's good for you," Macavity growled and Oranskully nodded._

"_Yes, sir." He muttered sulkily and proceeded to drag the twin's out of the room, down twisting corridors and disgusting cells._

"_P-please don't do this," Tanto begged, "We wouldn't tell anyone where this place was if you let us go!"_

_The tom sighed heavily, "I hear that every time darlin', and I really am sorry. It's just too risky and besides, I'd get slaughtered. Here we go." He stood in front of a cell door, which consisted of long, grimy bars in front of a tiny cramped space, with a single bucket and pillow._

"_We have to stay together!" Coricopat snarled, "So don't even think of separating us."_

"_Nah. You're in the same cell." Oranskully told him and fumbled for the right key which was tied along with several others on a tatty string around his neck. He retrieved it and pushed it into the rusty lock, gritted his teeth and twisted it. He shouldered the door open and led them inside. _

"_Alright. I think I'm allowed to untie you. Sit down, now."_

_The twin's obeyed as he pulled a flick knife from the belt tied around his waist. He hacked at the ropes around Tanto first and with a relieved sigh she was free, with ugly red marks around her body. _

_Oranskully quickly cut through Cori's too and the mystic's steely eyes met Oranskully's blue ones. "You lay a claw on my sister and I'll kill you," Coricopat hissed. _

_Oranskully straightened up, smiling as he put the flick knife away. "I can't promise about the other toms. But you have my word on that."_

_With a salute, Oranskully left the cell. The twin's heard the lock click behind him and they looked at each other in despair._

"_The whole tribe's in danger, Tanto. And we're stuck in Everlasting Cat knows where." Cori sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. _

_Tanto's lip trembled, "We'll be ok, won't we?"_

_His warm voice was suddenly inside her head and he clutched her tightly to him. _'Of course, Tants._' He said through his mind, _'Just staycalm_.'_

**In the tyre...**

Tugger pushed at the rubber again with gritted teeth, his muscles straining and his breath coming out in heavy gasps.

"No," he groaned as he slumped to the floor, "No chance."

Demeter watched him silently, tears trickling down her face. "We'll just have to wait," she said bravely, "Munk knows we're here."

"Yeah. How're you doing, though?" Tugger crawled closer to her, concerned.

"The pain's back," she whimpered, "which has to be a good thing. But I don't know how long I can –" she broke off and started moaning, clutching her stomach. "OHH, Heavyside!" she wept.

Tugger was completely terrified and had no idea what to do. "Ok, ok," he said quickly, "Just breathe deeply and..."

"Help me!" Demeter sobbed, writhing in agony, "The kittens can't come now!"

"We established that seven hours ago!" Tugger scrambled closer and put reassuring paws on her shoulders. "Even if I have to deliver those kittens myself, we'll survive this."

Her auburn eyes met his and she managed to giggle weakly, "Everlasting Cat save us if it's you who delivers them."


	7. Cassandra

**Hello! There's a bit of graphic content describing injuries here, but hopefully not too major. Anyway, hope you enjoy! **

"I don't know how long she can hold on, Munk," Alonzo hissed as Cassandra gave a small moan and closed her eyes again, "How much blood has she lost now?"

"I don't know." Munkustrap admitted, "But the car is nearly off her now. Just one last shove." He placed his paws underneath the car and bent his knees, Alonzo mirroring his actions. For the fifth time that night they heaved the car up and with trembling muscles pushed it back a few inches. Finally, Cassandra was completely free and the two toms could see the full extent of her injuries.

Both legs had been crushed so badly the bone was visible in one of them, with patches of blood-drenched fur missing. Her arm was obviously broken as it dangled lifelessly like string and it was clear her ribs were broken. The cut in her forehead was no longer bleeding thanks to Alonzo, but it was still a deep, ugly slash.

"Oh, Cass." Alonzo whimpered, unsure whether to touch her or not. "I'll get you to the oven...It'll be ok, I promise." He placed his shaking paws around her waist and gently lifted her up. She screamed in pain, sobbing, then passed out, slumping against his arms. Tears in his eyes, Alonzo stumbled to the oven and the Junkyard was still once more. Then a scream shattered the night – and it was coming from the tyre.

"Demeter!" Munkustrap hollered, sprinting towards it, "Dem, can you hear me?"

"M-Munk?" A small, exhausted voice replied.

Munkustrap placed his paw on the tyre and leant against it, as if he could touch her that way. "I'm here. Are you alright? Is Tugger?"

"He's fine. But I'm not." Her voice cracked as she sobbed, "It's the kits, Munk. They're coming now."

"Don't worry, Deme." Munkustrap said urgently, his heart aching, "We'll get you out. Can you hold on a few minutes?"

"I think s-so."

There was a padding of feet behind Munkustrap as Bombalurina flew herself at the tyre. "Tugger! Deme!" she screamed thumping her paws against the tyre.

"Bombie!" Demeter was heard, crying, "You're ok!"

"Are YOU? Heavyside, we'll get you out RIGHT now. What in Bast's name are you doing standing around?" Bomba shrieked at Munkustrap.

Another weak voice was heard from inside the tyre. "Bom? Is that you?"

Bombalurina completely broke down. "T-T-Tugger!" she sobbed, "P-please, hold on!"

"I'm so sorry, Bombs..."

"Stop it!" Bombalurina roared, "If anything, _I'm _sorry for being such a bitch you." Tears streamed down her face as she placed her paw on the tyre, "I love you, Tugs."

There was an agonized moan from inside the tyre and then complete silence.

"Oh, shit!" Munkustrap swore, surprisingly. "Listen to me, Bomba. The only way to get them out is to claw a hole big enough to fit through." He unsheathed his claws and a shivering Bombalurina did the same. "Anyone who's up to it can help, like Skimble. Maybe Alonzo, but he's got Cassandra to worry about. Can you go and get them anyway?"

Bomba nodded and scrambled away. Munkustrap immediately began digging into the tyre, his teeth gritted, when a voice stopped him.

"Son," A shocked Old Deuteronomy stood at the entrance of the Junkyard, "What in Heavyside is going on?"

Munkustrap spun around. "Father!" he cried, rushing towards the Jellicle leader, giving him a desperate, unexpected hug.

"Munkustrap..." his father's solemn voice replied, "I trust this is the work of Macavity?"

"...Yes." Munkustrap replied heavily as he let go of his father. "I just don't know how..."

"Ok," Old Deuteronomy closed his eyes. When they eventually opened he gave his drained son an emotional smile, "I'm so proud of you for behaving like a true protector and helping the Jellicle's like you have done. It's a very brave and noble –"

Munkustrap felt his anger grow, spreading through him and making him tremble with rage as he spat, "Because I was such a GREAT protector, I had to leave Demeter and Tugger – TUGGER, your son and my brother – even though Demeter was in fucking labour!" he ran his paws through his head-fur, breathing deeply, willing himself to calm down.

The unexpected outburst made Deuteronomy hesitate. "Son, I know how hard this is. I'm here now and I'm going to do whatever it takes to stop Macavity from hurting any more people. Now, tell me who's safe."

Munkustrap took another raggedy breath and continued, "Jenny, Skimble, Rumpleteazer, Bombalurina, Alonzo and Jemima. Cassandra is seriously injured and we're not sure if she'll even survive this. The rest of the kittens were found also gravely injured, especially Pouncival. They're all in Jenny's oven now."

"So the rest are missing?"

"Demeter and Tugger are trapped inside the tyre. The plan is to claw a hole big enough to climb through and rescue them. I thought Mungojerrie was safe, but apparently not. He's out in the wreckage somewhere, along with all the others, except Bustopher and Gus who went out tonight, thank the Everlasting Cat."

"Indeed," Deuteronomy said softly, "Alright, son. Continue your work and I'll visit the oven, then come out and help you."

"Alright, Father." Munkustrap whispered turning away from him and immediately continued to shred the tyre, without even giving Deuteronomy another glance.

**In the oven...**

"Etcetera, dear, I just need to give you this pill!" Jennyanydots tiredly insisted, trying to put the sleeping pill in the hyperactive kitten's mouth. Since she had finally woken up and seemed relatively unharmed, except for a bloody arm which was now wrapped in gauze, Etcetera had proceeded to bounce up and down on her bed, cry plaintively or chat with Jemima.

"Nooo, Jenny!" the queen-kit whined, "I want to stay awake!"

"It's not good for you to see all this, dear! Please, you'd be so much better asleep..."

Whilst the small argument was going on, Alonzo was holding onto Cassandra's uninjured paw, whispering words of encouragement.

"You'll be better in no time, Cass, I swear. Jenny will get you all fixed up."

"Jenny isn't...a miracle worker..." the queen gasped out, panting heavily as her eye's fluttered to stay open.

"No, but she's the next best thing," Alonzo joked, but tears filled his eyes, "Cass, you've got to get better. I can't live without you."

She whimpered, "I'm...so sorry..."

"What? What have you got to be sorry for?" Alonzo cried, "This wasn't your fault, babe."

"The...the car..."

"Yes, you were by the car, but so what? You didn't _want _to get crushed."

Tears slid silently down Cassandra's bleeding face. "I...I was..." she started coughing violently and blood trickled from her mouth.

"Please, Cass, don't speak!" Alonzo whimpered, "I need to get Jenny –"

"NO!" Cassandra said violently, "I...I need to say this..."

He stroked her forehead softly, "It can wait, Cass. I'm not leaving your side, not once."

"I'm...pregnant," she choked out and Alonzo's eyes lit up.

"Cassandra!" he gasped, "This is great news! Oh, Heavyside!"

She didn't say anything and continued to cry, tears dampening her blood stained fur as Alonzo gripped onto her paw.

**So, Cassandra's pregnant too! :O Hope you enjoyed this chapter and review!**

**Shego xx**


	8. Mind Control

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! To start off, I saw We Will Rock You a few days ago with school for students taking Drama and it was bloody FANTASTIC! The acting, singing and dancing was amazing, and by the end I had screamed so loud I couldn't speak and my hands were bright red from clapping so hard. If you ever get the opportunity, go and see it! It's incredible! Anyway, on with the story...**

The Magical Mr. Mistoffelees concentrated on the block of wood – presumably from the chair – that was pinning his legs down painfully. He stretched out his small black paw and a flash of lightening struck from it, bursting the wood and splintering it into a thousand pieces. He grunted in determination as he heaved his aching body up.

"Nothing but a challenge," he muttered to himself, shaking the dust off his usually sleek fur which was now ruffled and covered in smoke and grime.

He cocked his head as a moaning noise, coming from the car, caught his attention. He scrambled over the debris and burning rubbish, sniffing the air for signs of life, and the charred smell of burning flesh and fur met his nostrils, making him gag.

"H...Help," a weak voice was heard by the car, moaning.

"Who is it?" Misto called back as he crawled over.

"Ad-Admetus!" the voice choked as the injured tom came into few, chunks of his fur missing and his right eye swollen so badly he was practically blind, "Cassandra was around b-but I think they g-got her out..."

"I'll get you out," Misto insisted, "Close your eyes." He struck a lightning bolt at the back of the car and the metal twisted and bent, creating a gap for Misto to crawl under and gently drag Admetus out.

"Thank you..." Admetus gasped and his eyes closed.

"Don't t_hank _me. What did you expect me to do?" Misto said in surprise, "Now, don't fall asleep on me." He shook the tom's shoulder. "Admetus!"

Admetus groaned in pain, "P-please..."

"I'm not letting you fall asleep. Bast, if I did that, you might never wake up!" Mistoffelees looked at him anxiously as he realised he was completely unable to move. He sent a lightning bolt up in the air, hoping someone would see and come and fetch them. In the meantime, all they had to do was wait.

**The Place...**

_Coricopat and Tantomile had retreated in silence, until an hour later when Cori spoke to her through their link, '_You know Tanto, there's one thing they haven't realised.'

_Tanto jumped at the unexpected voice in her mind and hesitantly replied, _'What?'

'That we can still use our magic. You know what that means?'

'You don't...'

'I do. Come on, Tanto, it's the only way.'

'I suppose...But how –'

_A sudden sound of paws approaching their cells caused Cori to abruptly break the link. He gave a small nod to his terrified sister, who hesitantly nodded back in agreement. _

_An unknown henchcat opened their cell door. "The boss wants to see you. Get up." He instructed in a bored voice._

_Cori's voice trembled with rage, "Why should we?"_

"_Pretty obvious, ain't it? If you don't I have permission to kill you." The tom grinned unpleasantly, eyeing Tantomile up and down, "After I've had some fun with your sister, of course."_

_Tantomile felt bile rise up in her throat, "Never. Do you understand? Never." She spat, shaking with rage and disgust. "Cori? NOW."_

_The two twins suddenly looked the tom in the eyes, forcing their power upon him. The tom was trapped physically, staring back at them as his eyes glazed over. Tanto hesitated. They were using serious mind magic that they had sworn never to do again – but they had no choice. It was either do it or die. _

"_Give us the keys," Cori ordered monotonously as he concentrated. The tom staggered towards them, unhooking the keys from his belt and dropping them in Coricopat's outstretched paw._

"_Good," Tanto murmured, "Now, go to sleep."_

_The tom nodded and curled up onto the cold floor, closing his eyes, in a deep trance. The twins broke the link and looked at each other uncertainly._

"_Is that it?" Tanto whimpered, "He won't wake up?"_

"_Not for a while yet," her brother replied, putting an arm around her, "Come on, Tants. Let's go home."_

_She nodded, looking up at him, "Yes." She replied in a broken voice, "H-home..." _

"_What the hell is goin' on here?" a familiar tom's voice came from the doorway and the twin's eyes shot towards the sound. Oranskully leant against the doorframe, grinning as his tail twitched carelessly. "Alright, you two?"_

"_Do we look it?" Coricopat snarled, "Get out of our way."_

"_Gonna fight me?"_

"_That depends. Move." _

"_Temper. What you done to ol' bonehead?" Oranskully looked at the sleeping tom, a flicker of interest in his black eyes, "Knocked him out?"_

"_Just because your life circles around violence, doesn't mean ours does too." Tantomile growled dangerously, "let us pass or suffer the same fate."_

_He looked at her cautiously, "Some mind freaky thing, ain't it? You two are psychic."_

"_Well done."_

"_So, Mac won't kill ya. He needs ya. After the whole thing's done with, you'll just live here. Could be worse." _

"_Nothing could be worse than living under the same roof of that scum," Coricopat whispered dangerously, "Look what he's done to our home."_

"_I personally have no idea what he's done to your home," Oranskully replied in a bored voice, "if it's still standin', nothing to worry about, though. Now, give me the keys and I'll forget this ever happened."_

_Coricopat pounced on him, pinning Oranskully to the floor as the tom growled and attempted to shove him off. Tantomile started crying in fear as she watched her brother wrestle with an armed henchcat._

"_No, no!" she shouted, "Cori!"_

"_Don't yell, Tanto!" Coricopat snapped back, "Cats will come running."_

"_Good!" Oranskully snapped, "Then they can murder ya both – ya mind reading freaks!" his eyes suddenly became vacant and blank as Coricopat leapt into his mind, seizing him in a physical lock. _

_Tantomile waited a few agonizing minutes before Coricopat resurfaced, panting. Oranskully was still lying on the floor, his eyes open but unseeing. "Knocked him out cold," Coricopat whimpered, "I just got lost in there...Oh, Tanto..."_

_Tantomile crawled over to her brother and they put their arms around each other. "Oh, Tanto," Cori repeated, obviously shaken, "He loved her."_

**Who does Oranskully love? Will those two escape? And WHY was Admetus by the car too? Review please ;) **

**Shego xx **


	9. The Great Escape

"_Tell me, Coricopat," Tantomile said strictly, "I can feel the loss, despair, helplessness..."_

"His_ feelings, not mine!" Cori snapped back, "It's nothing. Nothing to do with us. We need to get out of here before anyone notices."_

_Tantomile surveyed her twin steadily, "I won't leave unless we take him with us. He wants to get out too, Cori, we can both feel it. It's killing him."_

"_Heavyside!" Coricopat exploded, "NO, Tanto!" _

"_Please!" his sister begged, "I won't be in peace if we leave him here."_

"_You're pathetic! Macavity was right – Magic IS wasted on you!"_

_Tantomile gasped, her eyes filling with tears, "Macavity's _right? _How could you say something like that, especially to ME? Yes, Cori, he's so right he destroyed our home, injured our friends –"_

"_That's not what I meant," Coricopat said heavily, "I'm sorry, Tanto –"_

_A piercing alarm filled the air, silencing him, as Tantomile's panicked expression matched his own. "He's on his way," she whimpered, grabbing the unconscious Oranskully and picking up his surprisingly light body. On closer inspection, his snow white fur was covered with small, red scars. _

"_Leave him!" Coricopat hissed as he rushed towards the door, "He'll slow us down!"_

"_No," Tanto said icily, "He'll slow ME down."_

"_Don't do this, Tantomile," Coricopat said softly, "I wouldn't leave you –"_

"_I wouldn't leave you either, you bastard!" Tantomile shot back as she shuffled towards the door, "You're so full of yourself!"_

_They hurried through a maze of winding corridors, Tantomile lagging behind slightly as she carried Oranskully, but not complaining. There were shouts from behind them, building up until they were a deafening roar in Tanto's ears. She staggered onwards, feeling as if she was two steps away from passing out, biting her lip fiercely to stop herself from crying. _

"_The side door," a moan came from her arms and she glanced down as Oranskully's eyes flickered open, "S-straight ahead..."_

"_Thank you," she breathed, hope making her determined to surge forwards towards her twin. "Cori!" she gasped, "There's a –"_

_She was suddenly attacked from behind and landed forcefully onto the stone floor, smacking her head against the concrete. A low moan escaped from her dry lips as Oranskully scrambled up on unsteady feet, his white fur bristling. _

"_What are you doin', Skull?" a tabby henchcat asked in confusion, "Fight 'em!"_

_Coricopat spun around and lunged at the perplexed henchcat, scratching him mercilessly whilst hissing and spitting. The standing henchcats pounced on him, beating her brother until their paws were stained red._

_Oranskully dragged Tantomile up and shoved her forwards. "The door! Get to the door!" he shouted, fear slightly highlighting his voice, "I'll make sure your brother gets outta here –"_

"_I won't leave him! I promised I wouldn't!" Tantomile shrieked back, scratching him, "Cori!"_

_Oranskully shoved her onwards determinedly and she had no choice but to stumble away before more henchcats came running. _

'I'm not leaving you,' _she mind-spoke, _'You're with me whatever happens, Cori. I love you.'

_She burst through the side door as it came into view, to be met with a bleak, black night with a full Jellicle moon and freezing air. She scurried towards two metal dustbins and took shelter underneath them, hopefully out of sight as she waited. Horrible images flashed in her mind uncontrollably, not just of Coricopat but the Junkyard too. _

_Demeter's kittens...Mungojerrie...Cassandra...Her close, mysterious queen friend was slipping away from her – she could practically feel her dying breaths. Tantomile opened her watering eyes and gave a muffled sob. Filled with self-loathing at her cowardice, the minutes slowly ticked by, until the door burst open again and a bruised and battered Oranskully staggered out, coughing terribly. _

_Tantomile was about to leap up when she stopped herself. He was a henchcat of Macavity – how had that thought left her mind when she'd been so determined to save him? She'd just felt his helplessness, and knew that he was hiding deep secrets that he wanted to share – secrets Cori had seen unwillingly. _

_She hesitatingly made her presence known as she crept out from the dustbins, just as Oranskully fell to the floor. She crawled over to him, murmuring comforting words as he choked and shuddered._

"_It's ok," she soothed, "You did brilliantly."_

"_No, I didn't," he gave a strangled laugh, causing blood to leak from his nose. He wiped it away impatiently. "Sorry, princess." He added heavily._

"_Why? Where've you hidden Cori? We can get him as soon as they've gone-"_

"_No," he said forcefully and sat up, still shaking. _

_She edged towards him and gave him a comforting nuzzle, which only made him blink in surprise and shift away from her. _

"_What?" she asked in bewilderment at his attitude. _

"_I...have personal space issues."_

_A lie, Tantomile knew, but she didn't press into it. "My brother...take me to him now." Was all she said, looking at him doubtfully._

"_I'm sorry..." Oranskully repeated, "But...they..." he began taking deep,, shuddering breaths, and clutched at his mangled fur, "I...Can't..."_

"_You're having a panic attack," Tantomile informed him firmly, taking his body and making him relax against her, "Breathe...Slowly, deeply, concentrate on each one you take..." _

_Oranskully obeyed, breathing alongside her carefully until he managed to calm down. He looked up at her with his blue eyes which were filled with pain, "They took him," he said softly, "I'm sorry, but they've taken your brother. He's with Macavity."_

***Dramatic music* I love writing Oranskully for some reason...I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Shego x**


	10. The New Family

**Thank you VERY much to Mewpainappuru, HumanGuineaPig and for the reviews! I was so happy when it went from 9 to 20 reviews overnight! :D I've been a little busy with my school's production of 'Fiddler on the Roof' – I'm a woman and Russian...Yey... – But it's the weekend, so UPDATES! **

**If any of you read 'Spying Games' I portrayed Pouncival and Etcetera as a couple. I've changed my opinion of them, so in this story they're siblings, with Jellylorum as their mother. I know Mewpainappuru has been waiting for this storyline for a while, so here we go! Enjoy! **

Munkustrap and Skimbleshanks shredded another large section of the tyre, panting heavily at the effort. "I can crawl through!" Munkustrap had tears in his eyes as he emotionally yowled at Skimble, "Get the stretchers ready!"

"Be careful, lad." The Railway Cat responded solemnly, watching as Munkustrap heaved his aching body through the newly-ripped hole, landing unsteadily on his feet. As his eyes watered from the sudden smoke and smell, his gaze swept over his surroundings of the enclosed space. His beautiful mate was huddled in a small ball, moaning, her eyes blankly staring straight ahead. He crawled over to her and gently placed his paw on hers. Flinching away at the contact, Demeter trembled as she withdrew her paw, still unblinking and dazed.

"It's ok, Deme," Munkustrap said softly, "I'm here and I'm getting you out..." his voice trailed away as he bit his lip anxiously. The last terrible time she'd been like this was when she'd escaped from the clutches of Macavity – reflecting on this, the situation was practically the same. How dare that son of a Pollicle ruin their lives all over again. "Now, if you'll just let me carry you out..."

Demeter meowed hysterically, "N-no..."

"I won't hurt you, I promise," he soothed, "Then Skimble will take you to Jenny to see how the kits are doing." He smiled hopefully, "Are you still having contractions? Dem?"

It took a while before she hesitantly responded with a nod.

"Then I'd say they're perfectly fine," Munk said, even though he personally had no idea. He carefully picked his shivering mate up and carried her over to the hole, "Look," he whispered, "freedom."

Demeter whimpered, her face buried in his fur, "Y-yes..."

"Now, Deme, I want you to close your eyes as I lift you out. Don't open them until you're safe in Jenny's oven," he told her, trying desperately to protect Demeter from any more pain. With that, he gave her a kiss on her forehead as she obediently closed her eyes and he lifted her out.

Skimble caught her up and gently laid her onto the stretcher, "Hello, lass," he said softly, "You'll be safe in no time." He gave Munkustrap a comforting nod and firmly took the stretcher away, whilst Munkustrap watched it depart.

He took a deep breath and turned around, his attention focusing on Tugger. He hurried over to him, kneeling beside him.

"Tugger!" he addressed his half-conscious brother desperately, "Can you hear me?"

Through the Maine coon's hazy vision he saw his panicking brother's face blur into focus, then quickly out again. He gave a small meow to show Munkustrap he was still with him and tried to move his arm, before realizing it was his broken one. He hissed in pain as he was promptly bundled up in Munkustrap's strong arms, then lolled his weary head against the Jellicle protectors shoulder.

"Everyone's out and ok," he heard Munk assure him as he was laid carefully onto a waiting stretcher. Tugger managed to give a smile at the news – that meant Mungojerrie and Demeter were safe. He felt himself being carried away into the oven and willingly fell asleep as relief washed over him.

Munkustrap set him down inside the oven, immensely relieved that they were both safe and alive. Jennyanydots immediately rushed over, checking Tugger. "A broken arm...That honestly seems to be it, except for one or two fractured ribs. Pass me that bandage."

Munkustrap obliged and watched as the Gumbie Cat straightened Tugger's crooked arm and began wrapping it up into a secure position. "That'll do for now, and as long as he's sleeping he won't move it about too much –"

"Tuggieeee!" Etcetera wailed, trying to leap out of her bed, "I'm here, Tugger!"

"No, _no, _dear!" Jenny said frantically, rushing over and practically pinning the small queen-kit to the mattress, "He'll be fine, I promise you – up and swaying his hips in no time." She craned her head to look at Munkustrap, "As for Demeter, she's in the back room, strongly in labour now. Come and see her. Skimble will look after everyone here."

Rumpleteazer raised her head from where she was huddled in a secluded corner, her eyes clouded with pain, "Was 'e wif 'em? 'Ave ya seen 'im?"

"I'm sorry, Rumpleteazer – but no. There's been no sign on Jerrie." Munk informed her regretfully. The calico queen nodded and curled herself up again, sobbing quietly as the others looked on helplessly. Alonzo sighed and continued to stroke Cassandra's fur comfortingly, probably imagining the pain it would be like to have no idea where his mate was.

"Where's Mummy?" Etcetera whined, bouncing up and down on her mattress whilst Jemima slept next to her.

"Now, dear, you know that your mother and Gus are down at the theatre, staying overnight." Jenny patted the kitten on the mane, "And thank the Everlasting Cat they are too!"

"But where's everyone ELSE?"

"Pouncival's in a separate room and the others are behind that curtain, getting fixed. I...I..." Jenny choked as her own eyes filled with tears, "I'll do the best I can, but Pou-"

"Come on, Jenny." Munkustrap tactfully interrupted the Gumbie Cat, "Let's go into the back room."

As he led her towards the door, he whispered, "Pouncival's in a bad way?"

"Oh, the worst," Jenny whimpered, "Poor Jelly will be in torment when she gets home. Munk, there's a strong chance he'll never walk again – that's if he even survives his injuries."

Munkustrap closed his eyes and whispered, "We'll deal with this, whatever happens."

"How?" she hissed, still keeping her voice low, "How can we ever recover from this?"

"We're Jellicle's," Munkustrap responded, "And we'll fight to the very end."

Jenny gave a slow nod as she opened the door and they both hurried inside. Demeter was lying on a mattress, moaning in intense pain. Munkustrap knelt beside her, stroking her sweaty head-fur. "That's it, Dem," he encouraged, "You're doing great!"

Demeter shrieked as another wave of contractions hit, throwing her head back as she yowled. Her eyes squeezed shut as she gripped onto Munk's paw fiercely.

"Keep pushing Demeter!" Jenny cried, "Keep pushing!"

"I...Can't!" Demeter screamed, sobbing, "They're too early...It's so HARD!"

"Just imagine, Deme, we're going to be parents!" Munk told her, allowing her to squeeze his paw ferociously, "Just a little more..."

"I can see the first kitten!" Jennyanydots exclaimed, "A bit more, Demeter..."

Demeter gave in last ear-splitting shriek as the first kitten was born. She shakily began licking the kit clean, to see a beautiful black and silver queen with small patches decorating her head-fur. "Oh..." she whispered softly as she began feeding, then gave another long yowl as the second kitten made its presence known.

This time it was easier and all too soon the second kit was cleaned and discovered to be a tiny tom, much smaller than his sister, with red and golden stripes along his fragile body.

"They're beautiful," Munkustrap murmured emotionally, "Dem, you did it! Well done," he gave his mate a deep kiss, which she returned lovingly, then they both looked at their newborn kittens.

"I'll leave you in peace," Jenny smiled and quickly left the room.

"What should we call them?" Munkustrap asked softly, as the kits continued to feed.

"Yasmin," Demeter said, closing her eyes as she relaxed onto the mattress, "My beautiful Yasmin and...Kindalin. Our special, handsome tom."

"You liked the name Yasmin?" A grin broke across Munk's face as he lay down next to his mate.

"Of course I did. I loved it."

Silence fell across the small room as the new family slept together, the light of hope shining throughout the Junkyard.


	11. Mungojerrie's Secret

**Sorry for the wait! I did the school's performance of Fiddler on the Roof and it was amazing and so much fun! So that's what's been keeping me busy these last few days...My friend's were there and they said my Russian hat was truly beautiful. Ha. I love those guys. Anyway, on with the chapter. Enjoy and review! Very , VERY brief sexual content, just as a warning. **

He was still alive. As long as he could feel pain – however excruciating and relentless – he had a fighting chance. Mungojerrie tried to crane his head, but when he found this impossible, he heaved himself into a crouching position. He tried to extract his claws, causing him to give an anguished yowl at the sudden movement and felt crystal tears form in his slashed and bloody eyes. He gave a strangled gasp for help, begging for someone to hear him.

"H...Help me..." he moaned, closing his torn eyelids, "P-please..."

The calico tom couldn't go on like this, practically inviting death upon him. He had to survive and escape – he couldn't leave his Rumpleteazer on her own. The last time he'd seen her he'd given the impression that he didn't necessarily want kittens. The flashback tortured him now as he remembered her lightly laughing it off, but he could only imagine how it would've felt. Now he was determined to see her and make all her wishes come true, to build a stable life for themselves.

Macavity had warned him. Now Mungojerrie and all his friends were paying in their blood. Mungojerrie gave a muffled sob as he recalled how they'd gotten away; when Macavity had dragged him further along the alleyway and hissed to him, "_What would you give to get out of this alive? I want to hear your pathetic begs and pleas."_

"_Oi...Oi'd do anyfin' ta protect Teazer," he'd replied desperately, whilst trying to fight the Hidden Paw off, "Anyfin'!"_

_Macavity had given him a cold, mean sneer, "Very well." With that the ginger tom slashed town Mungojerrie's forearm. As crimson blood gushed out and Mungojerrie hollered in anger and pain, Macavity had dragged him by the scruff of his neck back into his warehouse._

_Inside a seductive tortoiseshell queen lay sprawled out on a comfy mattress, purring as she eyed Jerrie up and down. "Is this him, Mac?" she drawled as she lazily stretched her body out, all the while looking at the panicking calico tom. _

"_It is. Now then, Mungojerrie, you're probably wondering what's going on here, so I'll make it nice and simple: You're going to have sex with the lovely Porsina, behind your crying mate's back. Only then will I let you go."_

"_Nevah!" Jerrie roared, his fur bristling in fury, "Oi'd nevah do tha' ta Teaze!"_

"_Who says she has to know?" The Napoleon of Crime pressed on, grinning wickedly, "It'll be over quickly then everything will be back to the way it was. I'll forget you ever left me."_

_Mungojerrie hesitated, thoughts mulling over in his head. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he betrayed Teazer – but then again, by doing this he would guarantee them both safety for the rest of their lives together. _

_He turned to Macavity, unwilling to look him in the cold eyes, and gave a small, defeated nod. Porsina purred loudly as Mungojerrie crawled onto the mattress, his jaw clenched in disgust as the queen ran her claws through his fur. She bit onto his ear and whispered, "You'll be begging for more at the end of the day."_

_The calico gave a snarl and promptly hurried with the terrible affair until he threw the queen away and they both lay panting. He felt horrible, dirty and used as he began to clean his ruffled fur, unable to even speak. It was then that Macavity dragged him back up, holding the knife to his throat._

"_You dare run from me, you son of a bitch? All of your friends will pay in blood."_

The flashback faded from Mungojerrie's scarred mind as he lay pathetically under the ruins of the tyre. Soon, someone would notice he was missing. All he had to do was wait for them.

**The oven...**

Bombalurina burst into the oven with a slightly shaken Mistoffelees, her eyes wide as she practically shouted, "Listen! Admetus is by the car, but we couldn't bring him down. Misto found him there and raised the alarm, but apparently he's in a bad way."

The tuxedoed tom gave a small nod, "Yeah, what she said. Any volunteers to help?"

Bomba had noticed the now awake Rum Tum Tugger and gave an excited squeal, "Tugger!" she threw herself onto the mattress and grabbed him into a hug. Even though he winced slightly at the pressure on his ribs, he managed to turn his head to give her a deep, meaningful kiss, which she happily returned as she stroked his mane.

"Enough, already." Mistoffelees rolled his eyes, "Alright, Fluff?"

"Alright, Sparkles?" Tugger responded to his best friend, grinning, before turning to sooth his sobbing mate, "Hey, Bom, don't cry. Look, I'm ok."

"But I was such a...a bitch!" The scarlet queen wept, "I told you to die and you nearly DID!"

"_I _was the pollicle. How could I have been so stupid and cheated on an amazing queen like you? If you can forgive me, I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Jennyanydots looked at him suspiciously, but for once it seemed the flirter of the tribe was actually being sincere. Mistoffelees' expression matched her own as they glanced at each other.

"Speaking of amazing queens," Misto interrupted, "Have you seen Victoria?"

"Yes!" Bomba said suddenly, wiping her eyes, "Bast, I'm sorry! She's through the curtain."

"Thank you." Misto smiled hopefully, "And...She's ok?"

"As well as she can be, dear." Jenny told him, "She's not terribly injured, just a few scratches that are bandaged up. Go on and see your queen-friend."

Misto nodded slowly and promptly hurried to the curtain, slipping through it just as Alonzo stood up.

"I'll help to get Admetus."

Cassandra gave an inaudible whine and struggled to sit up. Alonzo hurriedly sat back down, stroking her head. "Cass, I'll be back in no time, with Addy. I promise I'll be careful."

Tears trickled silently from Cassandra's blue eyes and she didn't say another word, though her lips trembled.

Munkustrap quietly came out of the back room, closing the door with a happy, exhausted grin. "Two kittens, a tom and a queen. They're having a nap with their mother."

"Oh, Munk!" Bomba exclaimed, gasping, "Is Demeter ok? When can I see them?"

"She seems fine and so do the kits. Thank the Everlasting Cat. You can see them in a bit." He took a deep breath, "Where's Father?"

"I saw him by the west side of the yard," Skimbleshanks spoke up, whilst applying more gauze around Cassandra's bloody leg, "I think he was praying."

"Yes, that makes sense." Munkustrap sighed, "And has anyone else been found?"

"Mistoffelees is behind the curtain and we need helpers to get Admetus down from the car." Jenny informed him, then paused, "Munkustrap...Do _you _know what caused this explosion?"

"Yes," Munkustrap replied unemotionally, "And so do you."

"But..."

"It was Macavity." Munkustrap addressed the stunned oven with coldness in his voice, "He did this to us. And when this is over I'm finding the son of a pollicle and I'm making him pay."

"So am oi," Rumpleteazer hissed, "Oi'll kill 'im –"

"Munkustrap! Rumpleteazer!" Jennyanydots gasped, "Please, watch what you say!"

"I'm sorry, Jenny." Munkustrap sighed regretfully, "But the things he's done..."

"Not ta mention whot 'e did ta me!" Rumpleteazer spat fiercely and began shivering, "There ahe things ya don' wan' these kittens 'earing, Jenny, so oi'll keep moi mouth shu'. Bu' if 'e 'as Mungo somewhere, oi swear oi'll rip 'is throat out." The calico queen broke off and buried her face in her paws, sobbing.

The Rum Tum Tugger stiffened under Bombalurina's arms and she glanced at him in concern.

"Rumpleteazer...what did you just say?" the Maine coon asked slowly.

Rumpleteazer glanced up, frowning through her tears, "Abou' Jer? 'E's missin' an' we 'aven't seen 'im for ages now..."

"But he was with us," Tugger struggled, "By the tyre! Munk told me he'd gotten everyone out and I assumed he meant Jerrie too! He was deeply crushed and –"

"Ya mean 'e's been under there all this time?" Teazer gasped, "'Eavysoide!" she scrambled up, biting her lips to stop herself from screaming, "'E...Did 'e tawlk ta ya?"

"Oh, Teazer, he was so crushed it would've been impossible to have heard him."

"Oi can' believe this!" Teazer shrieked, "Ya knew! Ya knew all along an' ya didn't say anyfin!"

Munkustrap rushed over to restrain the murderous queen and shouted, "Enough! Enough! Arguing won't do anything for Mungojerrie now. Come on." He let go of Rumpleteazer and she recoiled away from him, her teeth bared as she hissed.

"Alonzo – you go and get Admetus. Skimble and I will attempt to lift the rubber away so we can save Jerrie."

"Ya won' a_ttempt, _ya _will." _Teazer whispered, tears spilling over her big eyes, "An' oi'm comin' too."

Munkustrap eyed her levelly before replying, "Of course."

Alonzo, Skimbleshanks, Munkustrap and Rumpleteazer left the oven, determination racing through them.

"Hold on, Jer." Teazer said softly, "Oi'm on moi way."

**So now you know exactly how Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer escaped. Macavity really is a bastard. On the plus side, they've found Jerrie!**

**Shego xx **


	12. Developments

**This chapter might not be TOO dramatic, but there's still some important stuff in it! I'd just like to say thanks to my new reviewer, 22darkmoon22. Welcome to the story! **

**To all my old faithful reviewers, thanks so much for every review you write. It really makes me smile :P Enjoy the chapter and Merry Christmas!**

Tantomile didn't know how long she sat there, curled up and crying piteously, but it felt like a lifetime. Oranskully simply sat next to her silently, waiting for her to say she was alright. Eventually, after she wiped her eyes with shaky paws, she manages to whisper, "He was right. I shouldn't have rescued you."

Oranskully arched an eyebrow, "So, it was _your _idea to bust out a perfectly loyal henchcat? You're right, that was pretty stupid."

"I could hear your thoughts," she said bitterly, "Loyal, maybe, but you aren't happy. You feel abandoned and alone, because the queen you love left –"

"Alright, stop it." Oranskully snapped, then closed his eyes, massaging his temples. "So," he sighed heavily, "You picked up on all that, huh, princess?"

"Don't call me that. But yes, I did." She looked at him curiously, "You don't need to tell me who it is, but if you ever want to, you can."

"You think we'll see each other after this?"

"Well, seeing as you're coming back to the Junkyard, that's another 'yes'."

"Hang on – when did I ever say I was comin' to that Jellicle place?" Oranskully narrowed his eyes. "No way. The cats there ...they'll take one look at me and realise exactly what I am – a criminal. Which is fine. They won't be wrong. Don't ya get it? I work for the guy who destroyed your home."

"Past tense," Tantomile replied stiffly, "you don't work there anymore and the only time you're going back inside is to rescue my brother."

Oranskully stood up, then hesitantly offered a paw to Tanto, which she accepted as she was pulled up.

"Ok," he said after a while, "let's say I accompany you home. Then we'll see what happens."

"And what would we do to rescue Cori?"

"I guess we'd make plan. I know that's what you Jellicles love to do, so –"

He was cut off as Tantomile began screaming and dropped to the floor, rolling around in complete agony.

"What?" he shouted in surprise, dropping to his knees and trying to pull her up, "What is it?"

She continued to scream, clawing at the ground as tears streamed down her face. "I can...feel it!" she shrieked and suddenly Oranskully understood. Whatever they were doing to her twin, she would be able to feel exactly what was happening because of their psychic link.

"Knock me out!" Tanto managed to gasp, "Please!"

Oranskully hastily leapt back to his feet and searched for something to end both Coricopat's and Tantomile's pain. As long as Cori was unconscious he wouldn't be able to feel anything...

He seized a discarded brick and raced back over to the agonized Tantomile, holding it over her head.

"I don't want to hurt you, princess. I apologize in advance." He smashed the brick down on her head and she gave one final shriek before her eyes slid shut and her body became still.

He hurled the brick away and crawled over to her, sighing heavily. She was breathing deeply and her mouth was slightly open, locked in a silent scream.

"C'mon, then." He muttered, picking her up easily and adjusting her over his shoulders. "Let's get ya home."

**The oven...**

"Cassandra, dear!" Jenny beamed, as she took her paws off the wounded queen's abdomen, "It's great news!"

Cassandra meowed piteously, blinking up at the Gumbie Cat, waiting for what she was about to say.

"The kittens are still alive! I felt them kick!"

"Wh...What?" Cassandra whispered hoarsely, "But...it's impossible..."

"I don't know if they'll last all the way, dear, I'll be honest." Jennyanydots said softly, "But for now, it's absolutely brilliant. If they pulled through that, there's a good chance. Well...isn't it great news?"

Cassandra had begun to sob, clutching her abdomen, "I...J-Jenny..."

"Don't worry about a thing, dearie, just leave it to me. In the meantime, try and rest, ok?" The motherly queen advised, still smiling, "Alonzo will be so happy...you can tell him when he returns..."

She bustled away, leaving Cassandra flooded with so many different emotions. Underneath her fur she felt a small kick and gasped, more tears springing to her moonlit eyes.

"Oh..." she whimpered, stroking the spot where she'd felt the movement, "Oh, Everlasting Cat..."

Demeter emerged from the back room, dark rings under her eyes and her arms bandaged. "Cass!" her eyes lit up when she saw her friend and she rushed over, "I heard the news, about the kits! Jenny just told me!" she cocked her head, "You must be so happy!"

"I...I'm just so..."

"I know," Demeter said understandably, nuzzling her friend's uninjured shoulder, "I'm the same right now. My kits are gorgeous, but I can hardly believe they're _alive, _after all of this." The golden queen began trembling, "And my Kindalin, he's so small...Much smaller than Yasmin, almost _unnaturally _tiny. Jenny's checking them right now, just to make sure."

"You'll make...a brilliant mother..." Cassandra whispered.

"Oh, Cass, so will you! Is Alonzo excited?"

Cassandra gave a small nod, then whimpered, "What if...I don't make it? Then...He'll have...no mate, no kits..."

"Don't say that!" Demeter cried, holding onto Cassandra's paw, "Of _course _you'll make it. You have to, for everyone's sake."

"The things I've done..." Cassandra choked, "Oh, the...the..."

"Cass! You haven't done _anything_ wrong! Heavyside, you're perfect!" Demeter giggled, "Now, listen to me. You need to get better quickly and give birth to those kittens. Imagine them being friends with mine!"

"Ok...for you," Cassandra smiled weakly back, "I'll try..."

Demeter breathed out slowly, her eyes closed. "Good. I'll just be in the back room, if you want me."

"Thank you." Cassandra murmured, her paw falling from Demeter's as she closed her eyes.

**Outside...**

"There's a gap!" Munkustrap shouted down to the others from the top of the tyre, "I think I can get through and I can grab him."

"Wait!" Teazer cried, "Can ya see 'im?"

Munkustrap peered through all the rubble, his brow furrowed, "Not yet," he called back, "But once I'm down there I can shift away all the debris to get to him."

Alonzo came running up to Rumpleteazer, panting, "Munk! We've got Admetus down! What do you need for Jerrie?"

"Bring me a rope!" Munkustrap told him, "Then come back up here to help lower me down."

Rumpleteazer scrambled up to the tyre, "Munk!" she whimpered, "'Ow will ya do it?"

"If I tie a rope around my waist and get lowered down, I can get Mungojerrie and be pulled back up...Hopefully." he added heavily, "It's the only plan I've got at the minute."

"No," Teazer whispered comfortingly, "It's great. 'E's still alive, oi know 'e is."

"I...I hope so, Teazer." Munkustrap gently replied, as Alonzo heaved himself up next to them, rope slung around his waist, "But..."

"Here!" Alonzo gasped, throwing the rope to Munkustrap, "What do you want me to do?"

As Munkustrap explained the details of his plan, Rumpleteazer peered through the gap, down into the ruins where her mate lay.

"We're gettin' ya, Jer." She murmured, "Please 'old on."


	13. Return to the Junkyard

**Wow, I'm too good to you guys...ANOTHER chapter so soon? Well, I hope you enjoy it. Here's one that a few of you have been waiting for...**

As Tantomile's eyes began to flicker open, she had the terrifying feeling that she was being catnapped as she watched the ground pass underneath her. She struggled against her captive, scratching the hind leg that she was able to see and heard an irritated hiss before she was dropped to the floor.

"Hello to you too," Oranskully addressed her, licking his bleeding leg, "Sleep well?"

"Oh..." she murmured, scrambling to her feet, "I'm sorry! Let me help –"

He laughed, not in an unfriendly way either, "Nah, I'm fine. Don't worry." He looked at her with his deep blue eyes, "Are you alright now?"

She blushed, remembering the last incident, "I'm...I'm ok." She said feebly, feeling the large bruise on her forehead where she'd been successfully knocked out. "And...I think Cori is too."

"Why don't you try communicating with him?" Oranskully suggested, "We're nearly there, so we can take a time-out."

Tantomile managed to nod and slowly closed her eyes, her head throbbing in pain. She desperately tried to reach her brother's shattered mind and suddenly felt herself being pulled in.

'_Cori! Cori, are you ok? We're going to help you as soon as we get back –'_

'_We?' her brother's cold voice filled her mind, 'So, you're still with that bastard, even though he didn't even ATTEMPT to save me?'_

'_Cori...He's sorry he couldn't get to you, he honestly is. He's going to make a plan to get you out of there –'_

'_Liar.'_

'_No, Cori! Listen to me!'_

'_I'm dying, Tanto. In the space of two hours that monster Macavity has beaten me to an early death. I just pray to the Everlasting Cat that you'll come to your senses and leave one of his servants behind to suffer, just like he deserves.'_

'_Coricopat! You're NOT dying, do you understand? I'm going to save you – because if you die, I DIE. We won't be much good to each other if we're both dead, will we? Please hang on. I love you and I'm going to save you.'_

There was a roaring silence in Tanto's ears as her brother broke the connection. Shaking uncontrollably, she turned to face Oranskully.

"He's..." her voice cracked, "He's so mad and hurt and –"

"Hey," Oranskully said, slightly alarmed as she burst into tears yet again, "C'mon. Once we get to that Junkyard we'll save him."

"He said you were USELESS!" she shrieked, her ears flattening against her head, "He said you didn't even TRY! You're a pathetic bastard!"

Oranskully sighed heavily and turned on his heel, continuing the journey to the Junkyard. "C'mon, Princess," he called over his shoulder, "your brother obviously isn't going to help himself."

Tantomile angrily glared after him, before running to catch up as he prowled down the London streets. They walked on in stony silence before the Junkyard gates met their eyes. Tantomile gave a whimper; she was home at last and knew she wouldn't like what she was about to see.

Oranskully grunted in effort as he shoved his body against the rusty gates. "It IS open, right? They don't lock it?"

"No," she replied stiffly, "Shove harder."

He scowled in her direction and gave it one last push – the gates creaked open and they quickly hurried inside.

Tantomile felt her legs buckle as she took in the sights. "Oh...Heavyside...No..." she mumbled, nausea overcoming her and even Oranskully had to turn away for a bit. As he turned around to look at the burning tyre, Tantomile noticed a strange expression on his face as his eyes focused on a certain queen: Rumpleteazer.

The calico was in obvious distress as she glanced down at the tyre, her body bandaged and bleeding and her head fur matted and streaked with blood. She turned her head and spotted Tantomile and Oranskully and leapt over to them.

"Tanto!" she cried in surprise, "Where 'ave ya BEEN? We thought ya were...Bu' where's Cori?"

"Can I explain later?" Tantomile replied hoarsely, "Where's Munkustrap?"

At this Rumpleteazer eyes filled with tears and she fell against the mystic queen, sobbing, "'E's gettin' Mungo. Moiy Mungo is inside tha' tyre! 'E's dyin', Tanto!"

Tantomile hugged the crying Teazer close to her, her eyes filled with horror. Of course – because her and Cori had seen that, no one else had known. "I'm so sorry," she said eventually, as Oranskully stared down at the ground.

Rumpleteazer broke apart, sniffling as she wiped her eyes, "Oh, it's...it's foine." She whispered, "Oi'm sorry for reactin' loike tha'...Skull, is tha' YA?" Teazer practically squealed the last sentence as she stared at Oranskully in shock. "Bu' whot ahe ya doin' with Tanto?"

Oranskully had looked up and had begun messing with his head-fur nervously, "H-hey, Teaze." He said eventually, unable to look at her, "It's been a while."

Rumpleteazer frowned, "Ahe ya 'ere undah Mac's ordahs? No, tha' can't be roight..." she began to scramble away from him, confused and trembling, "'ow did ya foind Tanto?"

"C'mon, Teaze, you've never been scared of me, have you?" Oranskully chuckled hesitantly, "You don't need to run away. I know you gave up working for Mac – and so have I. I brought Tantomile back to you to help save her brother, who's still trapped there."

"Ya were trapped wif Macavity?" Teazer half- shrieked, "Whoiy? Tanto, whot tha 'ELL –"

"Please, Teazer, don't freak out." Tantomile said quickly, "Cori and I were catnapped to Macavity's hide out to have visions for him. We had to see exactly what had happened to her home and tell him..." Tanto broke off, shuddering, "It was awful to say the least. But then when were were trying to escape, Oranskully helped us. Only...Cori wasn't so lucky."

Teazer gave a sarcastic meow, "Always noble, Skull."

Oranskully looked away from her, something unreadable in his eyes.

"Well, oi don' want ya 'ere. Ya could still be workin' for tha' bastard. Oi wan' nuffin' more ta do wif ya." She spat venomously.

Tanto could feel each word was like a stab wound to Oranskully, but still he stayed absolutely silent before giving a small nod. "Ok, Teaze." He said finally, "I'll stay out of your way, but I just want to give your leader a map of the hide out for Coricopat –"

"Ya think oi don' know the fuckin' hideout?" Teazer snarled, her claws flashing from her paws, "Oi worked there too, remember!"

Oranskully gave another nod. "Of course."

"An' ya can go roight back ta Macavity and bow an' scrape ta him just loike ya did before."

"I thought we were friends, Teaze."

"That's before oi realised ya were a ruthless criminal, jus' loike ya boss."

"Just like you used to be, too."

"Oi nevah did whot ya did! NEVAH!" The calico queen had tears sparkling in her exhausted eyes as she gave a raggedy sigh. "Oi need ta 'elp moiy mate. 'E could be dyin' down there and oi'm wastin' time tawlkin' ta _ya." _She gave a threatening hiss and stalked away, hurrying back to the tyre where Munkustrap was remerging, holding a lifeless body in his arms.

"That's her, Tanto." Oranskully whispered, "I love her. I always have and I always will." His voice broke and he looked away from a shocked Tantomile, "I love Rumpleteazer."


	14. Dark Moments

**Hi everyone! I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year! Enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think! **

**Thanks to Cassieteazer, a new reviewer! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Right, on we go...**

"JERRIE!" Rumpleteazer screamed as she battled Alonzo, trying to get past to her mate who was now being stretchered away, "Let me see him!"

"Rumpleteazer!" Tantomile cried, shocked at the viciousness in Teazer's actions, "Please, calm down!"

"Oi won' calm down!" the calico queen screeched back, "Whoiy won' ya let me see moi mate, Alonzo? WHOIY?"

"I'm trying to protect you!" The black and white patched tom told her steadily, "He's in a bad way and you hovering over him screaming isn't going to do anyone any favours, Teaze."

She drew back, hissing, "Oi can' be upset now, roight? Well, foine. If ya expect me ta wait patiently, ya must be hoigh." She gave Alonzo one last shove and dodged past him, rushing towards the oven.

Oranskully immediately sprinted after her and tackled her to the ground. She hollered in rage and pain, scratching him relentlessly, "Ya bastard! Wha' tha 'ell are ya doin'?"

"Listen to your friends, Teazer," Oranskully snapped back, "They just want to help you. Believe it or not, so do I. Now, come on. Sit up, calm down and wait for half an hour. _Then,_ I see no reason why you can't see him."

He still had his arms around her as she shakily sat up. She hesitantly touched the deep scar on his shoulder blade – the one where he'd been in a knife fight and she'd had to fix him up – and gave it a small stroke with her paw.

"Ok," she finally said in a soft whisper, "Oi...Oi'll try."

"That's all I ask." He replied back, getting to his feet abruptly. Tantomile watched him, slightly icily, as Rumpleteazer let Alonzo lead her to a quiet spot where she could get her thoughts together.

"Oranskully," she said in a clipped voice, "I realise that you're in love with her, but it needs to stop."

He smirked slightly as he turned to face her challengingly, "Oh yeah? It's that easy?"

"You being around her will just cause destruction between the two of them – and I think they've had ENOUGH destruction in their lives, don't you?"

"What are you suggestin'? It was _you _who was so keen to bring me back here. Should I just leave now to save Mungojerrie some trouble?"

"Just keep your distance, alright?" she replied, her eyes narrowed as she surveyed him, "I don't like your thoughts one little bit..."

"Piss off," he snapped back, "Mind reading freak. What I think is none of your damn business –"

"So, you want Mungojerrie to die, do you?" Tantomile's voice rose, "So you can have her? Do you honestly think that having you will make her happier?"

"Oh, princess, if you have some of this action you'd never turn back," he sneered and Tantomile felt fury wash up inside of her.

"You disgust me," she hissed in a low voice, "Maybe you _should _leave."

"You're probably right." he chuckled softly, "Unfortunately, there's no way in hell I'm leaving now."

Tantomile gave another threatening hiss and turned to console Rumpleteazer, praying that Oranskully wouldn't give the young queen any trouble, yet having a dreaded feeling that things were about to escalate wildly.

**IN THE OVEN...**

"Get me something to stop the bleeding!" Jennyanydots shouted at Munkustrap, who hurriedly tore apart bits of blanket, the panic in the Gumbie Cat's voice frightening him. They were in a secluded area, drawn off by another curtain, to prevent any of the other cats to see what a mess Jerrie was in. So far Mungojerrie's injuries were the worst all night and parts of him seemed beyond repair.

He passed parts of the blanket to Jenny, who snatched them impatiently from the tabby and pressed them against Mungojerrie's bleeding gashes, applying pressure to the wounds. Scarlet blood drenched the blanket immediately, but Jenny persisted. The poor tom could hardly be distinguished as a calico anymore as most of his fur was stained red from his blood.

"Talk to him," Jenny prompted to Munkustrap, "Maybe he'll come round."

Munkustrap nodded and cleared his throat, "Jerrie? It's Munk. Hold on for us. Let us know you're going to be ok. Can you do that, Jerrie?"

Mungojerrie's head slumped to the side, blood trickling form his slashed eyes, his fur dampening from Jennyanydots' tears as she continued to try to stop the flow of blood from his chest.

"Well, maybe not for us, but what about Rumpleteazer? She's waiting for you to wake up and tell her you love her. Come on, Jerrie, don't let her down." Munkustrap continued, his voice cracking as he clutched onto the tom's paw, "We all love you, Jerrie. We don't want to see the back of you just yet."

A low moan came from Mungojerrie's bleeding lips and Jenny gasped. "Munk! Did you hear that?"

Munkustrap nodded, his eyes wide. He had honestly thought that Mungojerrie was dead. "Mungojerrie!" he whispered, "Just hold on. You're going to survive this."

**IN **_**THE PLACE...**_

Coricopat received another blow to his head, making him holler in pain as he fell to the floor. Rough paws grabbed him and simply made him sit up again. This had been happening for the last hour, even when he'd been unconscious. These were sick minded cats indeed.

"So..." Macavity smirked, pacing around his room, "Your sister hasn't come back for you yet – and she's disappeared with one of my henchcats."

Coricopat shrugged soundlessly, keeping his face blank.

"You'll need to talk sometime, you know. I'd hate to..._make _you." Macavity raised a paw, signalling that he could perform excruciating pain from one of his spells.

Coricopat avoided the Hidden Paw's gaze and shrugged again. A henchcat from behind him grabbed his shoulder, the claws digging in. Coricopat hissed at the pain, but still remained silent.

"Tussle," Macavity said in a bored voice, "Use the whip."

Coricopat suddenly felt unbearable agony across his lower back as the whip struck against him, leaving red ribbon scratches. He growled dangerously, before spitting in Macavity's face.

"I see it'll take more than pain to get you to speak..." Macavity wiped the spit away with a disgusted look at Coricopat, "So be it. I have plenty of other ways to make you talk."

_Just try it, you bastard, _Cori thought, _you can't break this tom. _

He was determined to remain silent throughout his ordeal and to plan his own escape – if his sister was still with that pollicle of a tom Oranskully, he could be waiting five years. Coricopat allowed himself to smirk as he was dragged away to his cell. He wouldn't let this break him.


	15. Three queens and a tom

**Sorry it's been a while, I've just been so busy! o.O So much schoolwork! Anyway, here's an important chapter for all the kitten lovers (Mewpainapparu...Cough...) Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

"Hey, Cass."

Cassandra heard a whisper to her left and slowly craned her head to see who had been speaking. She found herself face to face with Admetus, who hesitantly nuzzled her shoulder.

"I'm a bit of a mess." He chuckled and she didn't respond. Instead, she turned away from him and closed her eyes.

"Ok," she heard him murmur, "Ok, Cassandra. Sleep well."

She remained silent, unable to even say a word as she felt her mate Alonzo on her opposite side. "I'm here, Cassie. How are you keeping?" he purred, "You look a little better, now you're all bandaged up."

She cracked one eye open and hissed jokingly. "I should...hope so." She gasped out, "But I still feel...like shit."

"Can you feel them?" Alonzo asked, softer so that no one would hear, "The kittens?"

Cassandra tried to shrug but her mouth trembled, "I don't know."

"Hey, hey," he said quickly, kissing her forehead, "It's going to be fine, I promise. Even if...they don't make it, we'll get through it. I'm not leaving you."

"You...promise?"

"I swear on the Everlasting Cat." He assured her, meaning every word as he kissed her again.

**In the back room...**

Rumpleteazer whimpered as she knelt by her mate's side, clutching onto his paw, "Ya gave moi a scare, Jer," she smiled weakly, trying to stay calm and brave, "Oi couldn' foind ya!"

"Oi'm...sorreh." he managed to whisper back and her eyes filled with tears.

"Don' be daft, ya idiot," her voice trembled, "Oi love ya so much, Mungo. Oi'm gonna 'elp ya through awl this, oi swear ta ya."

"Will ya still be moi Teaze...Even if oi can'...walk evah again?"

Her tears dampened his fur as she cried, "O' course. O' course oi will."

"An' if...oi'm so damaged...oi can' give ya...kittens?"

Rumpleteazer kissed his forehead and sobbed as he struggled to put his paw back in hers.

"Yes," she whispered, "Because oi love ya an' no mattah whot 'appens, oi'm lookin' after ya."

"Thank...ya..." he whispered back and his eyelids drooped as he fell asleep again. Rumpleteazer continued to sob as she looked at her broken mate, her heart and head hurting as his paw dropped away from her own. She was interrupted by sudden screams of pain next door and looked up to see a panicking Jennyanydots burst out of the room to see what the matter was.

**The oven...**

"Help me!" Cassandra screamed, "J-jenny! The kittens!"

Jenny rushed to Cassandra's side, feeling her abdomen. "Alonzo, what's happened?" she cried at the patched tom, who was trying to comfort Cassandra as best as possible.

"I don't know! She was asleep and then she just began to scream. Is it the kits, jenny? Are they ok?" he replied desperately.

Jenny gravely withdrew her paws from the abdomen. "Cassandra, do know how far along you are? It's impossible for me to tell at your current state."

Cassandra, sobbing through her screams managed to whimper, "About...four weeks...Too soon, it's too soon!"

"It's ok, dear. Lie back and try to relax. Look at Demeter! The kittens and her are fine, despite them being early too." Jenny assured the hysterical queen.

"But...will all of them...make it?"

Jenny hesitated and eventually replied steadily, "I can't promise you that. I'm sorry."

Alonzo growled as he squared up to the older queen, "Yeah? Well, you don't know my mate and you don't know my kittens. They're going to pull through, do you hear me?"

Jenny smiled and said softly, "Very well, Alonzo."

Cassandra screamed again and Jenny started in shock as she saw that one kitten was pushing itself out already.

"Oh, Heavyside!" she gasped, "Cassandra, I know this is hard, but push! Keep pushing!"

"No!" Cassandra sobbed, "I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Come on, Cass!" Alonzo encouraged her as he clutched her paw, "You're doing brilliantly. We're going to be parents!"

Cassandra just sobbed harder and gritted her teeth as she pushed the kitten, pain striking her abdomen repeatedly until the first kitten had slid out. Jenny bit off the umbilical cord as Cassandra was too weak and looked down at the tiny queen. She had striking, smooth white fur that had splodges of Cassandra's brown colour and a darker brown head-fur. The queen-kit began wailing and Alonzo gently took her from Jenny's arms. "Look," he whispered, "That's our daughter, Cass. She's got white fur like me and brown like you. She's beautiful."

Cassandra raised her head and gave a small sigh and whispered, "Bring her closer."

Alonzo quickly bent down, cradling the kitten as he edged towards his mate. "See?"

Cassandra groomed the kitten's fur silently, tears streaming down her face until it twisted with pain again. "J-Jenny! I think more are coming!"

Alonzo tried to sooth her softly and Jenny kept encouraging her. After a brutal half hour, three more kittens had been born. Two of them were also queens, one sleek, black and white speckled with soft, downy head –fur and the other brown with a white bib and ruffled, light head-fur. The last was the only tom, who had distinctive features, with a face streaked with white and the rest of his fur was brown.

"They're perfect," Alonzo murmured as he and Cassandra watched them sleep, "Look at our little lad! Doesn't look a lot like me, but he's definitely handsome, isn't he? Cass?"

Cassandra was staring into space blankly and blinked, looking at him. "Right. Yes. And...They're not...hurt."

"Didn't I tell you?" Alonzo grinned, "I told you that they'd be ok! I said they'd pull through! Because they're our kittens and they can do anything!"

Cassandra nodded slowly and murmured, "We need...to name them."

"I think I've got a name for the tom, if that's ok? Zoligar. My Dad always used to love that name."

"Zoligar..." she responded thoughtfully.

"I like it."

She started in surprise and looked to find Admetus staring at the kittens fondly, with tears in his eyes, "It's a great name. Don't you think, Cassandra?"

She growled slightly, annoyed he was listening in on their conversation, and then turned back to Alonzo. "It's...a great name. I love it."

Alonzo kissed her forehead, smiling, "And the queens?"

"The black...and white one...Larrisa. The white one looks... a bit like Victoria, only with brown splodges...Veerlye. And the last..."

"Rose?" Alonzo suggested and Cassandra gave a small nod, smiling.

"Rose. Perfect..."

She leant against Alonzo and wearily closed her eyes, "If...I don't make it...Promise me you'll tell them...about their mother."

"Oh, Cass." He sighed heavily, "Don't be ridiculous. If...it _did _happen, of course I would. I swear."

She gave a small smile of relief and settled back down onto the mattress, drowsy and exhausted. "Stay with me...and the kits..."

"Of course, love. Go to sleep. I'm right here." He assured her, watching as his mate fell back into the world of peace and sleep.

Admetus was still watching, and then he closed his eyes too and turned away.

**Tell me what you think is happening! I hope you like the kittens and their names. Enjoy and please review!**

**Shego x**


	16. The Broken Calico

**I'm BACK! Wow, chapter 16!**

**Mewpainappuru: Haha, he **_**is**_** acting a bit odd, isn't he? Maybe he just loves kittens? ;) Very good speculating though...**

**Ok, this chapter has some strong language in it...Just a warning... **

The dawn was breaking; another day had begun, silencing the terrible night that had struck. A few cats were still missing, seemingly lost in the wreckage and the ones that had been found were still practically on the Everlasting Cat's door.

Mungojerrie stirred underneath the blankets, his head throbbing at every movement. He hesitantly cracked on eye open to find his mate curled up, sleeping next to him. Jerrie looked at her silently for a while, wondering how he could even be alive after all that had happened and then his mind drifted to that queen who he'd had sex with because of Macavity. He physically grimaced, causing his broken ribs to ache which then caused him to start a coughing fit.

Rumpleteazer was awake in an instant, leaping to her feet. "Jenny! Jenny!" she cried but Mungojerrie shook his head and she eventually stopped calling for the motherly cat.

"Oi'm foine, Teaze...Jus' tha ribs," he mumbled, his voice barely audible, but it seemed to reassure his mate as she sat by his bedside.

"Oi'm gonna 'ave ta stop panickin', ain't oi?" she giggled weakly, "Oi'm sorry, Jer."

"Don'...be stupid." He tried to smile back and her eyes filled with tears.

"Ya were roight...Mac didn't let us go lightly..." she whispered and started to tremble, "'E punished awl o' us. This is moi fault –"

"No!" he said forcefully, "No, Teaze..."

"It is!" she began to sob, "Jer, it is! Oi was tha one who wanted ta go out roight away an' celebrate...It jus' made 'im furious..."

"Did 'e see ya?" Mungojerrie growled slightly, "Whot did 'e –"

"Oi 'eard sumfin' so oi went ta look, when ya were at Jenny's," she wept bitterly, "An' 'e was there...He gave moi a deal, Jerrie, an' oi did tha wrong thin'!"

"Oi'm sure...ya didn't..." he tried to comfort her, but she cut across him.

"Ya'll 'ate me fo' this an' oi won't blame ya! Oi had tha choice o' returning ta 'im willingly, or makin' tha whole Junkyard explode..." she whimpered, "An' oi think it's clear whot oi chose, isn't it Mungo?"

He didn't answer her – he _couldn't_ answer her. She was desperate to hear some kind words, a source of comfort, and an understanding tom. But sudden, indescribable rage filled him and he closed his eyes.

"Jer..." she whispered, "Please, say sumfin'."

"Oi don' know...whot ta say." He muttered eventually, avoiding her beseeching gaze completely, "So... basically, _ya _nearly killed moi."

She gasped, absolutely horrified and he suddenly felt awful.

"J-Jerrie!" she sobbed, "'Ow could ya _say _tha'? Do ya think oi haven't felt any guilt? Oi was goin' through 'ell when this awl 'appened! It took moi so long ta get back –"

"Shit!" his sudden outburst made her jump and she held herself, crying, "Well, oi'm glad ya know where ya loyalties lye –"

"'E would o' KILLED me if oi went back!" she was on her feet now, screaming, "Ya think it was easy, Mungojerrie? Ya think oi knew what ta do?"

"Ya could o'..._lied _ta 'im! Told 'im ya would go back...then could o' ran fo' it!"

"N-No..."

"So, ya got off lightly!" he hissed back, "Whot 'appened ta YA?"

She stopped, tears trickling down her exhausted face, "...Lightly..." she pressed her lips together and turned from him, running out of the room.

She fell to the floor, sobbing, and felt comforting arms wrap around her. She hesitantly glanced up to find Oranskully there.

"Hey, Teaze. How's Jerrie?"

She shrugged pathetically and was helped up by the strong tom. "'E...'ates moi."

"Rubbish."

"N-No...it's true."

"Well, then screw _him. _Whatever you did, it can't have been that bad."

She looked down at his paw that was still holding onto her forearm. She gently prised her arm away from his grip, shivering. "There are thin's 'e didn't know." She said hoarsely, "About whot Mac did ta moi."

Oranskully frowned, but they were interrupted by Jemima, who had stood up and had begun singing.

"_Look, a new day...has begun..."_

The cats in the oven sighed sadly and the first rays of sunlight burst through the door, illuminating the dismal area and Oranskully turned back to Teazer.

"It doesn't feel right, me bein' here..." he admitted, "But it's to help that Coricopat. Nothin' more."

Rumpleteazer simply nodded, still wrapped up in her thoughts and Oranskully gently patted her shoulder.

"Look, I know it's none of my business – Well, Mac used to be my boss too, so maybe it is – but if he did something to you, tell me."

"Oi...Oi really shouldn't..." she whispered, but found herself stretching up to whisper in the tom's ear, "'E _raped _me..."

Oranskully tore away from her, his eyes suddenly murderous, "He did WHAT?" He roared, "That fucking POLLICLE! That FU-"

"Young tom!" Jennyanydots cried out, hurrying towards them, "There are kittens in here and the rest of us Jellicles don't want to hear that language! ENOUGH!"

"Please, Skull, stop!" Teazer whimpered and Oranskully took deep, even breaths, his eyes closed.

"Have you looked at the possibilities, Teaze? Could you be pregnant?"

Rumpleteazer gasped, realising that that thought had never occurred to her. Unable to do anything else, she began sobbing again. Jennyanydots put a comforting arm around the broken queen and glared at the white tom.

"Come now, Rumpleteazer. You're going to be fine." She soothed, "Now, why don't you go back and talk to Jerrie?"

Rumpleteazer shoved the Gumbie cat's arm away with surprising force, "Screw 'im." She spat defiantly, "Tell 'im tha' if 'e thinks oi got off lightly, 'e's more stupid than 'e looks."

Jenny looked at her in shock and said hesitantly, "Rumpleteazer...what's gotten _in _to you?"

"Macavity." She shot back, before turning around and stalking out of the oven.

**Well, this isn't looking too good for anyone! Review? **

**Shego x**


	17. The Truth About Cassandra

**Sorry for the long break! I had a bit of writer's block but hopefully I'll make up for it with this chapter – It's dark and depressing, focusing on the Cassandra sub-plot. Enjoy and review!**

**Warning – Strong language. **

Cassandra gave her sleeping kittens another nuzzle, before placing them in the small basket by her mattress, groaning as the pain in her ribs flared up. Each movement she made felt like a thousand daggers pressing into bones, but it made no difference now. She had to get away from the Junkyard.

Placing a blanket over her tiny kittens, she tried to lift the rest of her damaged body up, biting her tongue to stop herself from whimpering and waking the other Jellicles. She grabbed onto the small stick that Skimble had made for her and used it to regain her balance, struggling as her broken leg screamed at her, then stooped down to pick up the basket containing her kittens.

"Goodbye." She murmured as she reached the oven door, her gaze falling on Alonzo who was still curled up asleep. With one last glance at the cats she had grown up with, Cassandra limped outside, her heart heavy and her eyes slowly filling with tears.

"Cassandra! Cassandra, what in Heavyside's happened?"

Cassandra's head snapped up to see Jellylorum running towards her, the older queen's eyes wide with horror at the scene before her.

"I was with Gus at the theatre and we heard from some other cats that...that...the Junkyard had been blown up! What..." jelly whispered, staring at all the rubble and flames, harsh in the early morning sunlight. Her ears pricked back at the sight. "Where are my kittens?" she suddenly screamed, "WHERE ARE THEY?"

"Jellylorum!" Cassandra hissed, terrified that the others would wake up and find her trying to leave, "Please! Go to the oven. Jenny will be delighted to see her friend and you'd be an extra pair of paws to help out."

"What are you not telling me? Cassandra, you have to tell me if my children are ok..." jelly begged, tears trickling from her agonized eyes, "Etcetera and Pouncival are my world."

"Hey, Jelly!" Alonzo had emerged from the oven and was sprinting towards them. He nuzzled Jellylorum's head comfortingly, "I'm so glad you're safe. Where's Gus?"

"Oh, he...he stayed at the theatre. I thought that would be best." Jelly explained tearfully.

Cassandra's heart shattered into hundreds of pieces as Alonzo noticed her and began to frown, "Cass? What are you doing out here, sweetheart? You need to rest!"

"No." She whispered, her mouth dry.

"Cass, this isn't an option." He smiled warmly, "I know how hard this must be for you, but jenny said with your injuries you need to stay in bed." He turned to Jellylorum, "Jenny should be awake soon. Go inside and see Cettie."

"She's ok?" Jelly whimpered, "She's really ok?"

"I swear on my life."

"And...and Pouncival?"

Alonzo wavered before saying softly, "You can go and see him, but...I'm afraid he's broken his neck quite badly. There's a chance that he'll never walk again."

Jelly moaned and Alonzo reached out to steady her as the older queen's legs gave way.

"Alonzo, take her inside." Cassandra said quickly, "I can make it to the oven without your help."

"N-No..." Jelly wiped her eyes, "I'm fine. I'll just let the others know that I'm here."

Alonzo put his paw on Cassandra's shoulder and sighed, "if you're sure."

"I am. Thank you both." Jellylorum tired to smile and hurried away. As they watched her walk into the oven, Cassandra slowly and deliberately lifted Alonzo's paw from her shoulder. He turned to her, confused.

"Cass? What's the matter? You're acting odd."

"I can't do this."

"You can't do what?" he asked gently.

"I can't stay here. I'm leaving."

The confusion left his face and was instantly replaced with disbelief, "What do you mean? You can't leave, Cass! You can't abandon the kittens –"

"I'm not. I'm taking them with me." She showed him the basket, trying to keep her voice steady as he continued to stare at her in shock.

"No. No, you're not." He gripped onto her shoulders desperately and she gasped in surprise, "Why, Cass? Is it me?"

"Alonzo –"

"Don't you love me anymore Cassandra?"

"It's not that. It's just...I've..."

"Please. Allow me honesty if nothing else."

"Then no." She said quietly, "No, I don't."

He retreated from her as if he'd been shot, his eyes clouded in shock and misery as he sat down onto the floor. "You...Why didn't you..." he whispered.

She sank to her knees next to him, trying not to hurt her already throbbing leg. "I thought I could make it work when...when I got pregnant. But I couldn't keep pretending that I was happy. I'm so sor-"

"Don't." He snapped, "Don't you dare patronise me when you've been leading me on for a bloody year."

"Alonzo, that's not true. I _did _love you. You're one of the kindest, sweetest toms in the whole Junkyard. Things just...changed between us."

"Did they? This is the first I've heard of it. Enlighten me, Cassandra. What exactly changed?"

"I know you're mad at me –"

"You think that's all it is? I'm a little cross? I love you. I'd die for you – Fuck, I almost _did, _trying to rescue you from that crushed car. One false move and I wouldn't be sitting here now."He tilted his head, his eyes narrowing, "or is that what you wanted?"

"of course not. Stop making this all about _you. _Do you think I'm happy about leaving? I don't have a choice."

"Yes, you do!" his eyes filled with tears as he scrambled closer to her, "Fine, you don't need to love me anymore. But we need to make this work. Those are my kittens too!"

"Except they're NOT." She spat, ripping her paw away from his, "They're not your kittens!"

He sat still, stunned as he repeatedly shook his head. "...What?"

Cassandra pressed a shaking paw over her mouth at the look on his face and whispered, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

He stood up abruptly, staring down at her, "They're...not mine?"

She shook her head, tears silently dampening her fur and before she knew it she was sobbing. He continued to stare at her, unable to say a word, until finally the deadly silence was broken.

"Leave." He hissed softly and she looked up at him, her mouth trembling. "You heard me. Leave and don't EVER," His voice turned to an angry shout, "COME," he shoved her backwards and she struggled to get up again, "BACK!"

"Alonzo..." she wept, "I never wanted to hurt you –"

"You should've thought of that before you had sex with another tom! WHO WAS IT?" Alonzo was roaring now, but tears were streaming down his face, "GO NOW AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He fell to his knees, clawing through his head fur as she took the basket and turned, limping out of the Junkyard. She could still hear him sobbing behind her and by the time she'd reached the exit to the city, everything was silent and as empty as her heart.

**Please review!**

**-Shego x**


	18. Distress

**What a long break! **

**It was the school holidays a few weeks ago and since then I've been completely snowed under with homework. I'm glad to have finally updated and it's quite an eventful chapter. Enjoy and review! **

**Shego! x**

"I can't believe this is happening." Victoria whispered numbly.

Mistoffelees nodded, stroking his queenfriend's back comfortingly, "I know. Poor Pounce."

"I TOLD him to get down!" she wailed, "I should've stopped him!"

"It's not your fault, Vicky. Loads of us have been up on that old chair. No one expected...this."

"What's happened to our home? Why did Macavity –"

"You can't expect an explanation from a monster like him," Mistoffelees said firmly, "So don't go looking for one."

She nuzzled her head against his shoulder and managed a hesitant smile. "I know. Can...Can we see Pounce?"

He kissed her lightly and shrugged, "I'm not sure. Let's ask." He held onto her paw and lifted her up gently, supporting her weight as she limped on her sprained ankle. "Are you alright? Does it hurt?" He asked immediately.

She giggled shakily, "I'm fine, Misto. It's just my ankle – luckily."

"Don't worry, Vicky. You'll be up and dancing beautifully again in no time."

"Pounce won't though, will he?" she said, her voice hollow and her eyes full of depression that Misto had never seen before, "If the Everlasting Cat's good to him, he'll _just _be able to crawl."

Mistoffelees didn't have a soothing response to that as they approached Jennyanydots and Jellylorum in silence.

"Hello, dears. How are you too feeling?" Jenny asked distractedly as she rummaged through a selection of blankets, "I don't want to bother you, but have you seen Cassandra anywhere?"

Victoria frowned, "Cass? She's...missing?"

"Oh, no, no. I'm sure its...Well, she's just not in her bed and I haven't seen Alonzo either."

"They were outside." Jelly's voice, filled with despair and sadness had a hint of surprise in it, "I saw them as I came here."

"Well, that's fine then! Not fine _exactly, _because that poor dear should really be in bed and the newborns won't take kindly to being moved about...But at least we know she's alright." Jenny replied.

"We were wondering if we could see Pouncival," Mistoffelees said quietly, "If that's ok with you, Jelly?"

"I don't see why not. Maybe hearing his friends will wake him up." Jelly tried a tearful smile.

"He's asleep?" Victoria whispered.

"Yes, dear. And he could be sleeping for some time."

"Please let us see him. We can try and wake him up." Misto said quickly, "I can try my magic!"

Jelly laughed shakily, "I'm not sure about that, darling! It's unpredictable at the best of times..."

Misto's small shoulders sagged, "I...I know. I'd hate to accidentally hurt him. But I'll practise, I promise. And if he's still in this deep sleep in a few weeks –"

Jenny ruffled his head-fur, "We'll call for you, don't you fret. Go in and see him. I'll be in soon, but I have Mungojerrie to look at first."

Victoria and Mistoffelees nodded eagerly and Misto helped his queenfriend towards the curtain where Pouncival was lying behind.

Victoria whimpered as she saw their friend on the mattress. His legs and back were grotesquely twisted beneath their bandages and his eyes were closed. He was hooked up to a strange looking machine, a mask over his mouth and nose.

"Oh, Pounce!" the snow white kitten wept, "Pounce!"

"Vicky!" Misto hugged the shaking Victoria, wrapping his arms comfortingly around her, "Please, Vicky, don't cry..."

"L-look at him! He looks _d-dead!" _

"Ssh! Don't say that, sweetheart, not with Jelly nearby. Now, look. He's going to survive this, I know it. I'll practise my magic really hard and I'll help him." He wiped away Victoria's tears with a trembling paw, "We can talk to him. Maybe that'll help."

He sat down, Victoria's head resting against his shoulder and tried to smile. "Hey, Pounce. We're here. Misto and Victoria..."

**The Place...**

_Coricopat leant against the cell wall, his eyes closed, trying to communicate with Tantomile. His sister's head was too hectic and confused, so his attempts were useless. He sighed irritably, opening his eyes and crawling over to his water bowl. He lapped up the remaining water thirstily, trying to figure out what to do next. _

_Macavity would probably show up again and force him to see visions of the Junkyard. Coricopat could feel the painful welts the whip had left and wasn't overly keen on having to go through the same treatment again. One thing was for sure: he couldn't rely on Tanto and that bastard henchcat to help him. He could be waiting for months. He'd have to get out himself. _

_He closed his eyes again, allowing his mind to drift off back to the Junkyard. It was daylight now; the pale yellow sun was shining down on his home, a sign of good things to come. And...He frowned, focusing on the image of Cassandra limping out of the Junkyard with a crutch, a basket in her spare paw. She was half psychic and he used the last of his energy to communicate with her. _

'Cassandra! It's me, Coricopat. What's wrong?'

'Where the hell are you?' _Came her furious response, _'Half the Junkyard's gone crazy and the other half say you're in Macavity's hellhole!'

'The other half are right. I'm relatively ok, though and I'll be home soon. You can tell everyone that.'

'I...I can't.'

'Didn't think so. What's happened?'

'It's private. I can't tell you anything. But I'm not going back there.'

'That's a bit dramatic –'

'Coricopat. I've left, for good. I'm not a good cat. I don't deserve any of your company. Get out of my head.'

_She abruptly cut the connection and his eyes flew open. He'd seen enough to know that she'd cheated on Alonzo and the tom in question was perfectly clear: Admetus. _

**The Junkyard...**

Rumpleteazer's ears twitched as she heard muffled, quiet sobs coming from inside the pipe. She hastily leapt up, wiping her eyes as she hurried over to investigate. Her head was hurting, but not as much as her heart. Mungojerrie's harsh words were still ringing in her head and forcefully pushed them away as she reached the pipe's entrance.

"'Ello?" she called out, beginning to crawl inside, squinting at a shape in the darkness, "'Oo's there?" she blinked her big eyes as the tom came into view, "Lonz? Ahe ya awlright?"

Alonzo's head whipped around to glare at her, but his eyes were still swimming with tears. "I'm fine," he said bitterly, turning away from her again as she sat next him.

She giggled, "Ya don' need ta be embarrassed! Toms can cry too, ya know! Oi know whot tha mattah is."

"No, you don't."

"O' course oi do! Ya've just 'ad kittens an' naturally, ya're ovahwhelmed. Bu' it's gonna be great, 'Lonzo!"

"She's left me, Teazer."

Rumpleteazer's smile immediately fell from her face, "Cassandra? No! She can't do tha'! Did she take tha kits? Where is she?"

"She took them." He confirmed quietly, "And I don't know where she is."

"What...Why?" she whispered, suddenly frowning, "'Ang on! She's injured! She won' 'ave gone far. Maybe we can foind 'er an' see whoiy she left!"

"I don't want to find her."

"She's ya mate, Lonz! She'll 'ave a good reason fo' this – she's GOT ta."

"The kittens aren't mine." He whimpered and before she could process this shocking information, he burst into even more tears, "They're not mine, Teazer!"

She grabbed him into a hug, sudden tears streaking down her face too, "Oh, Lonz, no! Oi'm so sorreh!"

"She slept with another tom for Cat knows how long and then left! What in Bast's name am I going to do?"

"Oi'll tell ya," she nuzzled his shoulder, "Ya foind tha' damn cheatin' pollicle an' tell I'm whot ya think o' 'im. Did she tell ya 'oo it was?"

"No, but I'm determined to find out. And when I do...Let's just say if Macavity came back here I'd happily throw the disgusting tom at him and help beat him senseless."

"Good fo' ya, Lonz. Oi'll 'appily 'elp out. Oi can' believe Cassandra would...Whot a slut!"

He laughed weakly and they broke the hug, "She's hurt me so badly. I don't think I'll find another queen again in a hurry. I don't WANT to." He looked at her sympathetically, "How's Mungojerrie?"

"Oi love tha' stupid tom ta bits," she sighed sadly, "Bu' 'e ain't very 'appy with moi roight now."

"Make up with him and enjoy every moment. Ok?"

She nodded and gave him a wobbly smile, "Oi...oi will. Oi'll MAKE him tawlk ta moi. C'mon, Lonzo, let's go. Oi don' know 'bout ya, bu' it's freezin' in 'ere!"

He laughed again and together they crawled out of the pipe, grateful for the early morning sun and fresh air. "Teazer..." he began as they stood up, stretching, "If it's not too much to ask, could you tell the others that Cassandra's gone? Don't tell them _why, _just...I can't bring myself to..."

She kissed him on the cheek comfortingly. "O' course. It's tha least oi can do ta 'elp."

"Thanks. For everything." He smiled sadly and walked away, probably to see if any cats out there needed help. Rumpleteazer watched him with a sigh. Her heart broke for him. She made a promise to the Everlasting Cat right then: she'd find the cheating tom if it was the last thing she did. Nodding to herself, she turned in the direction of the oven and walked inside.

_Shrouded in the shadows, hidden from view, Oranskully watched with narrowed eyes. His tail twitched angrily and he was growling. Did that stupid, showy black and white patched tom think he could get Rumpleteazer? Did he think he was safe from the Hidden Paw? Oranskully laughed quietly to himself and crept away, signalling his boss. _

_Macavity leapt effortlessly from a junk pile, straightening up. Oranskully inclined his head, trying to stop himself from shaking with suppressed anger._

"_Alright, Boss? I'm sorry about earlier. It was a good cover for you, though, wasn't it? This way I can spy on them, be able to hurt them –"_

"_Enough." Macavity hissed, "I know that was not your proper intention, but I will punish you later."_

"_Yes, sir. Can I make a suggestion for your next target, though? He's hardly injured at all and I know you want them all to suffer..."_

_Macavity raised an eyebrow, "A target? Show me."_

_Oranskully grinned and beckoned towards his boss, who followed his point towards the tom his Teazer had kissed. "That one there..."_


	19. Why?

**Everlasting Cat! HOW long has it been? :/ So sorry, been completely swamped with school stuff (History exam...French exam...blaaah) and I recently saw SHREK THE MUSICAL! :D It was so cool I even made a YouTube video basically saying what happened and how I found it. So, if you're interested and want to see what I actually look like, y'know...check it out. **

**.com/watch?v=9cvBZPaEbfE**

**Thank you very much to Mewpainappuru, Cocobutterrox and lovesaphira for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying it And to everyone out there who's Favourited and Story Alerted! **

**Anyway, on with the chapter. Warning: Swearing, violence and general evilness from Macavity :O**

"Teazah..." Mungojerrie whispered hoarsely, "Oi'm so sorreh."

"Don' be stupid." She gave him a watery smile back and gently held onto his paw, which was shaking badly, "Oi'm sorreh too. Oi was jus' so scared...if oi'd gone wif 'im, oi wouldn' 'ave seen ya again an'...Oi didn' fink Mac would really..."

"Oi'm a bastard fo' sayin' awl tha' stuff ta ya. Oi love ya. Ya 'ave ta know tha'-" He broke off in a violent fit of coughing, wheezing terribly.

"Ssh, ssh." She soothed, pulling the blanket up to cover the rest of his body, "Don' speak, Jer. Oi love ya too, ya idiot. Whotevah 'appens, we need eachothah. An' you've got moi."

"Stay..." He murmured, his eyes fluttering, "Wif moi..."

"O' course. Try an' sleep. Oi'll sing ta ya, if ya want."

He gave a weak nod, a faint smile on his face as she took a deep breath, the rain drumming on the roof of the oven giving a melancholy and began:

"_Don't you fret, my Mungo, dear_

_You won't feel any pain_

_A little fall of rain_

_Can hardly hurt you now_

_I'm here – that's all you need to know_

_And I will keep you safe_

_And I will keep you close_

_And rain will make the flowers grow." _

She softly ended the last note as her mate gave a contented sigh, slipping into sleep. Gently kissing his head, she made to curl up next to him and drift off herself when the door savagely crashed open. She jumped, her fur bristling at the shock, taking a deep breath as she saw the figure.

"Heavysoide, Skull!" she exclaimed at Oranskully, "Whot ahe ya doin'? Mungo's asleep!"

He cocked his head, "Oh, dear. We wouldn't want to wake him, would we?" he asked in an over innocent tone.

She scowled, "Knock I' off, Skull! Whot do ya want?"

"Not much. Just a casual chat, I suppose. And to ask you somethin'."

"Awlrigh'. Go on." She raised an eyebrow reluctantly, "It bettah be good."

"I think so." He smiled, "Does Mungojerrie know you were...molested?"

Her jaw dropped as she stared at him in disbelief, "Who...Whot?"

"You heard, princess."

She lowered her eyes from his slightly accusing gaze and realised she was shaking, "N-No, oi..."

"Because that seems a bit odd to me...That you didn't tell your _mate _aboutyour_ ordeal." _He smirked on the last word and she felt hot fury pulse through her.

"Ahe ya implyin' tha' oi'm a liar?"

"Don't know, really. Why don't you tell me?"

"MACAVITY 'URT MOI!" She screamed, leaping to her feet, "'E DRAGGED MOI AWAY FROM MOIY 'OME WHILE IT WAS BURNIN' AN' MOIY FRIENDS WERE DYIN' –"

"Because you left him."

"SO DID YA!" She shrieked, "AN' YA WEREN'T 'URT LOIKE MOIY!" She slid back onto the floor, sobbing, "Oi was raped, Skull! Oi was!"

"Presumably, rape victims would shy away from toms attention, right?"

She blinked uncertainly through her tears, "Whot...Whot ahe ya sayin'?"

"I'm sayin' I think you're a liar, because you were perfectly happy snugglin' up to that Alonzo tom a few minutes ago."

She flinched as if he'd struck her and eventually whispered, "Oranskully...Please...Macavity 'as ya brainwashed, ya _know _oi wouldn' lie! An' Alonzo, 'e's a good friend, 'is mate jus' left 'im!"

"I'm leavin'. With my boss."

"N-No!"

He suddenly ran forwards and seized her face in his paws, "I love you, Teazer. You've always known, haven't you?"

She simply looked at him, mournful tears sliding down her face, "Oh...Oh, Skull..."

"But you always have to laugh in my face! Mungojerrie, Alonzo...Maybe even Mac. Are you attracted to the Hidden Paw, is that it? That's why you lied about being raped, because he doesn't want you? I don't _understand!" _

She struggled from his grip, but he dragged her back, tears now sparkling in his eyes too, "TELL ME! Teazer, tell me what's going through your head! I know Macavity's the evil one, but he's never harmed a worker before!"

"Bu' when 'e 'urt moi oi wasn't a worker o' 'is!"

"I don't know what to believe."

"B-Believe _moi! _You're friend!"

"As long as you're with _him," _he jerked his head bitterly at Mungojerrie's sleeping form, "you're no friend of mine."

She hissed at him softly and he abruptly let go, back on his feet.

"Then ya better get used ta 'aving moi as an enemy." She growled. They stared at each other coldly for agonizing seconds before he turned away and was gone, leaving a shattering silence.

**THE BACK ROOM...**

Demeter eagerly lifted her head as Jennyanydots entered the small back room. "Jenny! Hi!"

"Hello, Demeter, dear." The Gumbie Cat smiled tiredly as she approached the new mother, whose kittens were curled up asleep against her stomach, their tails occasionally flicking at whatever dreams they were having. "I just need to do another quick inspection on the kits, make sure everything's ok. Is that alright?"

"Of course!" Demeter gently nuzzled Yasmin and Kindalin's heads until they began meowing and licking her face. She grinned up at jenny "They're completely amazing. Little fighters, these ones. They take after their Daddy."

"This one certainly looks like a mini Munkus," Jenny said affectionately, holding up Yasmin, "She seems absolutely fine, dear."

"Told you!" She beamed, chuckling, "Perfect! I'm so lucky." She paused and eventually muttered, "Bast, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" jenny frowned, carefully inspecting the tom-kit, Kindalin, "What for, dear?"

"For showing off. My little family's fine, but it's not the same for everyone else. Bomba came to see me and the kits. Pouncival's still unconscious?"

"Yes," she sighed sadly, "but don't you feel bad about having some happiness. Everlasting Cat knows, you deserve it."

Demeter squirmed uncomfortably, "I...suppose. Has...M-Macavity-"

"No sign. Yet." Jenny said darkly, still carefully examining the tiny premature kitten. She suddenly looked at the golden queen as she realised exactly what was wrong. "Demeter, dear..."

"What? What is it?"

"I'm very sorry, but...It appears the early birth...Your Kindalin is blind."

Demeter blinked. "Blind? Of course he's blind. He's a newborn."

"Oh, dearie..."

"No, Jenny! His eyes will open in a few weeks, just like his sister's!"

"I really am sorry, Demeter."

"STOP IT! He's fine! Give him to me!" She scrambled to get up, but Yasmin started yowling plaintively, "Right now, Jenny!"

"Being blind, it's honestly not the worst thing that could've happened. We knew there was a chance of disabilities, what with them being so premature..."

"STOP!" She screamed, "Give me my kitten! NOW!"

Jenny silently handed the wriggling tom-kit back. Demeter buried her face into his fur, shaking, before carefully placing him back with his sister. "Leave, please."

"Shall I...Send for Munkustrap?"

"Yes. Thank you. Yes." She murmured, sinking to the floor, "But who...Who's going to patrol and look out for Macavity if Munk's in here?"

"Don't worry about that. Old Deuteronomy's here, he can keep watch. You need your mate."

Demeter's auburn eyes brimmed with tears as she weakly nodded, "Yes. I do."

"I really am sorry. We'll do whatever –"

"Please. Not now. I just...I need time."

"Of course. Try and rest, or the kittens will pick up on your anxiety. It's not good for any of you." Gave the Jenny broken queen the best comforting smile she could before leaving the room.

Demeter immediately picked Kindalin up, "Sweetheart. You're ok, aren't you? Of course you are. Your eyes will open and you'll be chatting eyeing up every queen, just like your Uncle, won't you?" She gently kissed his eyelids, her tears dampening his fur, before pressing him to her chest and sobbing.


	20. Traitors and Lies

**Ah! Sorry! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! So much love for you guys! **

Munkustrap cradled his small tom-kit gently as Demeter continued to talk in a hushed voice.

"Blind?" He eventually croaked, looking up at his mate, "For...forever?"

"Yes," She whispered back as she knelt on the mattress beside him. He carefully placed the sleeping Kindalin next to Yasmin and stared at them for several seconds.

"Heavyside." He suddenly growled low in his throat, "Why did this have to happen to any of us? Did we really anger Macavity that badly?"

Demeter whimpered slightly and he immediately wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders. "Don't worry, Demmie. We'll find him. We'll find out the reason behind this damned attack and when we do..." He let the sentence hang in the air threateningly.

Demeter buried her face in his neck, "I'm scared, Munk. I'm scared it's my fault."

"What? Look at me," He gently lifted her chin up to stare into her amber eyes, "This is in no way your fault, Dem. Believe me."

"B-But he always said he could get whatever he w-wanted..." Demeter whispered, "And I escaped from him..."

"Ssh." Munkustrap soothed, "No, Dem. Please don't think that this was your fault. I couldn't bare that." He continued to stroke her back, "It was all Macavity – and if he truly wanted revenge on just us, he would have hunted _me_ down. In his twisted mind, something recent must have happened to get him to do this – and I'll find out what."

"I love you, Munk." Demeter kissed his cheek, "We'll get through this the Jellicle way; by sticking together."

"Of course," He said softly as she curled up against him and the kittens, "Of course we will."

**...**

Rumpleteazer stood outside of the door, silent tears trickling down her face as she listened to Munkustrap and Demeter's conversation. She'd been planning on telling them that the main reason why Macavity was so furious was because of her and Mungojerrie leaving Mac, but now...

Munkustrap had said he would find out what happened, no matter what. What if he banished Rumpleteazer from the tribe for practically allowing Macavity to destroy the Junkyard? At the time, it had seemed that she'd had no choice – what if it really w_as _all her fault?

"Oi'm sorreh," She whispered, placing her paw on the door, "Everlastin' Cat, oi'm sorreh."

True, she'd been left physically and emotionally damaged – Munkustrap knew that. But what if he discovered that it had been the simple of choice of returning to Macavity or watching the Junkyard burn? Would he be quite so sympathetic then?

She knew what she had to do: Leave. There was nothing else for it. Oranskully was going back to Macavity and he'd report that she was still alive. Munkustrap would find out the truth eventually. Either way, she was done for. Her Jerrie was far too damaged to consider escaping with her and he didn't even know that she'd been raped. With trembling paws, she wiped her eyes, before running back to the section where Mungo was.

He was still asleep, half of his face newly bandaged, and one of his ears torn. She knelt down beside him and repeatedly kissed the unharmed parts of his face, gently stroking the paw which was undamaged. "You'll undahstand, Jer," She murmured, "Oi promise ya will, eventually. In a bit – 'owever long it takes for ya ta get bettah – oi'll come back for ya. But it's not safe for me now."

She kissed him one last time, before determinedly straightening up. It was time to go.

**Outside of the Junkyard...**

'_I think of you every second. Every minute. Every hour.' _Tantomile curled up against the battered TSE car, her paws over her eyes as she desperately tried to communicate with Coricopat. _'I'm dying, Cori. Without you, I'm nothing. I miss you so much and I'm going to help you.' _

Again, there was no response. Either he simply didn't want to talk to her or...he couldn't. She felt sick and fought against the rising hysteria. "Oh, Cori." She moaned, thumping the side of her head, "_Speak _to me. Please, Cori!"

"Tantomile?"

She jumped up immediately, then realised the voice wasn't inside her head. She tried not to let the disappointment show on her face and instead smiled weakly at Alonzo. "Hello." She cleared her throat, embarrassed to be seen as the one who was losing it. She was always in control, mysterious and calm. In just one night, everything she had ever known had been shattered.

"Hey there," Alonzo gave a small smile of understanding, "want to sit down?"

"I...I'd rather be...alone."

"I know." He replied softly, "But sometimes the ones who say that are the most who need comfort."

"Coricopat needs comfort more than me." She whimpered, "I don't know what to do, Alonzo. He won't respond to me and...and I'm so scared..."

He hesitantly patted her shoulder and she would've laughed if she wasn't so upset. He was treating her like some sort of wild Pollicle. "I'm sorry. I'll try and calm down."

"No, no," he said quickly, "You're upset. I just don't know how to help."

"We just need a decent plan," Tanto tried to reassure herself, "And with Oranskully, who knows the hideout better than any of us..."

"That white tom with the patched eye?" Alonzo suddenly frowned and she nodded.

"He was a henchcat but he helped me escape...Cori just got trapped..."

"I swear I saw him a minute ago, _leaving." _Alonzo's eyes narrowed, "He was practically running out of the gates."

Tantomile's tail began to twitch and she blinked up at him, ""He was...leaving?"

"I'm sure he had a reason, though. Tantomile, wait –"

She had begun to sprint past him, heading for the gates. That _bastard. _Who did he think he was, abandoning them all in a crisis? She would have it out with – She stopped in her tracks, scampering back into the shadows and trying not to whimper when she saw Macavity further ahead, talking to a white tom...It couldn't be...

"She's dead, Boss." Oranskully saluted, "I did it myself. That Rumpleteazer won't be botherin' us anymore. As for her mate – he's about an hour away from death too, I'd say. I didn't see the point in doin' anythin'."

Tantomile let out a low whine. Rumpleteazer was _dead? _Oranskully had killed her? This didn't – _couldn't – _be right...

"You did well." Macavity sneered, "And as for our prisoner back at the hideout – I've sent him to Room Eleven. Go and tell that other mystic bitch that he's dead. Make a big deal out of it – say how sorry you are, hug her, get her to like you...If you understand my meaning."

"Yes, Sir." Oranskully replied quietly.

"You really are a good spy," Macavity purred, "Maybe I'll promote you later on. Now go. Do it now. Kill whoever else you like, too."

Tantomile pressed her eyes tightly shut, but tears still slid down her cheeks silently. She heard Oranskully's light footsteps and opened her eyes again. In the pale light of the Jellicle moon, she noticed he was crying too.

**Please review! I've finished school for summer, so updates should be more frequent! **


	21. The Poor Little Angels

**I probably deserve 'The Most Terrible Person Award' for the complete lack of updates. Sorry D: To be honest, I kind of got stuck with this story, so I hope I've pulled myself out of that rut with this chapter...**

**OH MY EVERLASTING CAT. SEEING PHANTOM OF THE OPERA TOMORROW NIGHT. AAAAAAAH.**

**Please read and review and all that jazz. Reviewers get HUGS.**

Tantomile sprinted, keeping close to shadows, desperate to reach the Junkyard gates before the henchcat did. She had to find out for herself. If Rumpleteazer really was dead...

She almost cried with relief when she staggered through the gates, panting, Oranskully nowhere to be seen as she proceeded to hurry to the oven. Mungojerrie was being treated in here – if Teazer was alive, that's where she would be.

"Tanto!" Etcetera squealed when she saw the mystic cat, "Tanto, where've you been?"

Tantomile barely glanced at the hyperactive queen-kit, blankly patting her on the head as she stumbled onwards. Munkustrap emerged from Mungojerrie's section, his face grim.

"Munkustrap!" She breathed out, composing herself, "Have you seen Rumpleteazer?"

He frowned at her and slowly shook his head, "I'm sorry, Tantomile, but no. She'll be around somewhere – Tantomile?"

Fresh tears sprang up in her eyes as she clutched the Jellicle leader by the shoulders, "Oh, Bast, Munkustrap..."

"What's wrong? What is it? Is it Coricopat?" He stared at her, "Has he contacted you?"

"You know the henchcat, who helped me escape but couldn't get Cori?"

"Yes. Oranskully, isn't it? He's going to help get your twin free."

"He's a liar." She hissed, keeping her voice low so that she didn't alarm anyone, "Listen, Munkustrap. We need to catch him before...before he hurts anyone else."

"What do you mean?" He asked carefully, in the same quiet voice she was using, "Who has he hurt?"

Tantomile glanced over her shoulder, "Come with me. Somewhere more private."

He nodded, following her as she entered Mungojerrie's room, shutting the door behind her. With a few shaky breaths, she turned to face him. "He killed Rumpleteazer, Munkustrap. He's still with Macavity."

Munkustrap observed her silently for some time before murmuring softly, "Are you sure?"

"I overheard him tell Macavity. And...and if she's not here, then..."

Munkustrap held up his paw to stop her, his eyes closed. "I see."

"I'm so sorry. If I hadn't brought him here, then maybe...I don't know. I'm sorry!"

"It's not your fault, Tantomile. I need to alert Deuteronomy and Alonzo so we can hunt him down."

"I'll come too."

He looked as if he was about to argue, but then tiredly nodded, "Perhaps that would be for the best."

**THE STREETS...**

Cassandra sobbed.

The small, wondrous life that she had created was cradled in her paws. Not breathing. Gone. Rose, her youngest daughter, had left her.

She'd known that her kittens were so dangerously premature. She knew they weren't healthy. And she surely had made it so much worse by leaving the Junkyard and taking refuge on the freezing streets.

She planted a small kiss on top of the little queen's head, her chest rising and falling rapidly as the tears streamed down her face, dampening her fur. The other three would be soon to go. How would she cope then? What was she going to do? And Alonzo would be distraught, not to mention the _real _father...

She cried even harder at that. Everlasting Cat, she'd made a mess of her life and had unfairly brought innocent little kittens into the middle of it all. Her poor Alonzo. Her poor Rose.

_Roses wither away..._

A dark shape loomed over her and she blinked through her tears, staring at the figure. "Who're you?" She hissed, her fur rising as she spat the question.

The tomcat chuckled, leaning over so that his face was inches from her own. She fought the scream rising in her throat as she realised she was defenceless and alone in front of the Hidden Paw himself.

"So..." Macavity purred, "You're yet another little Jellicle bitch who managed to survive – only this time, you escaped the Junkyard altogether! Very impressive..."

"You bastard..." She snarled, causing him to laugh again.

"Now, now, control your tongue around the young ones. Who have we here..." He traced one sharp claw over the sleeping kittens and she growled deep in her throat.

"Keep your paws off them, do you hear me?" She snapped, her eyes burning into his deep yellow ones, "Don't you touch them!"

"Oh, I would _never _hurt these little angels!" He crooned as he offered her a sadistic smile, "But their pollicle bitch of a mother?"

"Do your worst, you bastard."

"Look at that one! Dead already, is she? How fortunate. We wouldn't want her waking up..."

In one sickening motion, his claws had swiped across Cassandra's neck before she even had time to scream.

Macavity observed the body and the kittens, before licking his claws clean of blood and moving on.

**I apologise for the shortness of this chapter and the depressing-ness. It was more of a filler, as I'll be updating it more often. PLEEASE REVIEW. Not that I'm desperate...**

**- Shego -**


	22. Knowing What To Do

**I've decided to start dating each update so if I leave them for a long time I can look back on the date, feel guilty, and get writing xD So, here's chapter 22 (WOW, TIME FLIES) and you might be interested to know I started this story around this time LAST year. I know, you're fascinated :')**

**There may be some spelling errors, because I'm tired and my brain is leaking and GABLAGH. So if you spot any, sit back and feel smug.**

**12****th**** October, 2012 **

"I have a message for Alonzo."

The scraggly looking tomcat expectantly waited outside of the Junkyard gates, politely waiting permission to enter. Munkustrap regarded him uncertainly. "Are you from a nearby tribe?"

"Yes. The Mezzonnos, nearer the East." He replied, a little impatiently now, bouncing up on the soles of his paws. "We have the word on the streets, especially with this Hidden Paw scare. I have something very important to tell the tom, Alonzo."

"Can't you just tell me?" Munkustrap's tail twitched slightly, keeping his guard up. They had one traitor loose - he could hardly trust any outsiders now.

"It's rather personal information. Do you know him well?"

"Of course. We all know each other well in the Jellicle Tribe." He said a little stiffly, "He's the Second Protector. He's like my brother."

"Then maybe that's for the best." The tom sighed heavily, before unsteadily continuing, "His mate, Cassandra?"

Munkustrap stiffened at the name, his jaw clenching. "His ex-mate now, I suppose. She left him only recently, saying the kittens weren't even his. The poor tom is devastated."

"Well he's about to get even more so." The stranger muttered in defeat, his green eyes pained. "She's dead, sir."

Munkustrap's legs gave way a little and he gripped onto the gate rail for support. "I…Excuse me?"

"Killed by the Napoleon of Crime himself. Two of her kittens remain, the other one dead too, though we aren't sure if that was Macavity or not…I'm sorry…"

"You must be mistaken." Munk managed to say through clenched teeth. "We saw her less than two hours ago -"

"I promise you, it's the truth."

Munkustrap closed his eyes, breathing heavily for a moment before reopening them. "Well, I suppose I…Thank you for telling us." He choked out, before turning away and striding off without even a second glance.

The tom looked after him dejectedly, hanging his head, hating to be the bearer of such bad news. He was about to walk away himself, when their were suddenly claws at his throat and he fell, gagging up blood as he stared into the yellow eyes of Macavity himself before giving a final, shuddering breath.

Macavity stepped over the body, just teetering on the outside of the Junkyard gates. They - unfortunately - seemed to be doing their best to recover. But now with Rumpleteazer dead and Mungojerrie hopefully only a few hours away until he joined her, things were looking slightly brighter.

As that damn mystic Coricopat was still refusing to show him what he could see of the Junkyard, Macavity had grudgingly ventured out himself to see what else could be done. He made a mental note to kill that son of a bitch as soon a possible too, for being less than useless. But for now…now he could have some fun.

**XxX **

Rumpleteazer's bruised and damaged legs were acting up as she hobbled through yet another dark alleyway. These were good; hidden and out of sight, so Macavity or any of the hench - cats hopefully had no hope of tracing her.

"Oh, Mungo, what must ya think o' me?" She murmured to herself miserably as she decided to settle for a couple of hours, curling up in the most comfortable position possible with her aching body. "Runnin' like a little coward from our 'ome. Oi miss ya already. But oi 'ad to, Jer. If they foind out it was my fault…" She sighed deeply, leaning tiredly against the brick wall.

Her green eyes had begun to drift shut when her mind suddenly semed to jolt and her vision blurred. Before she knew what was happening, she heard Cori's voice in her head and her heart leapt. She wasn't completely alone after all.

'_Rumpleteazer? Is that you?'_

'_Cori! Oi'm so bloody glad to 'ear from ya!' _She thought-spoke eagerly, _''Ow are ya? Are ya ok?'_

'_I'm doing alright, I suppose. I'll find a way out soon enough. Is my sister ok? Is she still hanging out with that damn hench-cat?'_

'_Ya mean Oranskully?' _Just the name made her head ache. She'd thought he was a friend of hers, but he didn't even believe what Macavity had done to her. _'Oi…guess. Oi'm not exactly…at 'ome.' _

'_Yes, I felt as much. Teazer, don't be an idiot and go back. You're playing right into Macavity's paws.'_

'_Is 'e…nearby?' _

'_He's not in his hideout. I sensed him leave. I can only assume he's heading back to the Junkyard. You have to go back and warn them, ok?'_

'_But…But, Cori, ya don't undahstand!'_

'_Of course I do, I'm a mystic cat. This wasn't your fault. You didn't cause this. The Jellicles will not hold it against you.'_

'_Ya…Ya know? Ya know whot 'appened?'_

'_Yes. And I'm so sorry. But stop punishing yourself and get your tail back home. We need you, Teazer. And you need to keep an eye on that hench-cat. I really don't trust him at all.'_

The connection abruptly ended and Teazer sat, dazed and breathless as Coricopat's voice rang in her head. She knew what she had to do in that instant. But how? She was a burden on them all. But…they were her family. The Junkyard was her home. Rumpleteazer scrambled to her feet, hissing at the pain in her shins, before creeping through the shadows once more.

**XxX **

Tantomile sat by the Junkyard gates, keeping watch for Oranskully or - Bast forbid - Macavity himself. She was feeling uneasy, anxious…there was something dangerous in the air but she couldn't quite place it. She didn't want to delve too deeply, either, because the thoughts were frightening her.

If Cori was here, he'd know what to do. But he was still trapped…And Oranskully was a traitor. She had to get her twin out of there herself somehow…and fast.

A figure entered through the gates - Oranskully had returned, completely unaware that Tanto knew about his dirty little secrets. He flashed her an easy smile as he approached her and she resisted the urge to retch.

"Oh. There you are." She gave a polite nod. "Keeping an eye out, were we?"

"Yeah. No sign of Mac, so that's something." He chuckled and she looked away, trembling in fury.

"So, any plans on how to rescue my brother?" She asked, her voice growing colder.

"I'm workin' on it, trust me, princess." He scratched his head-fur tiredly.

"Trust you?" She gave a scornful lugh, leaping to her feet. "_Trust _you?"

He blinked a little doubtfully. "That's what I said, yeah. What's up with you?"

She leaned closer, hissing, "You're a lying bastard."

"Sorry?"

"You have killed a dear friend, who was also the supposed love of your life. I heard you tell Macavity yourself. You're a traitorous bastard, no better than a Pollicle."

He began to firmly shake his head. "I don't know how or what you heard, but listen to me. You have to listen. Teazer's gone, run off somewhere. I had to tell Mac I killed her so he'd get off your backs and be satisfied. Me, _kill _her? I'd never -"

"Do not talk to me." She growled, her fur standing on end, "Everything out of that mouth of yours is a lie."

"No, look, she really has gone -"

She swiped her paw across his face, her nails leaving long, painful scratch marks. "I never want to see your god damn face again, do you hear me? Get out of our home. Get out and never come back."

"I'm helping you, princess." He uttered dangerously, one paw clutching his bleeding face, "You're makin' a huge mistake."

"Then I'll take the risk." Was her only bleak reply.

H gave a short laugh as he staggered back and turned away from her, leaving through the gates.

Gone.


	23. Forgive Me

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, JELLICLES! I'm (finally) back!**

**Yeah, ok, so that whole 'I'll date the chapters' thing didn't quite work out. But, still…**

**3rd February, 2013 **

**I've missed you all. Please, please review. I think we're nearing the end of this story and boy, has it been fun (albeit a lot of work, but enjoyable to write nonetheless). So PLEASE tell me how you're finding it so far. I love you guys (: **

**~Shego x **

Rumpleteazer crept down the twisting alleyways, trying to ignore the stabbing pain at each movement as she made her way back to the Junkyard. She felt tired, weary and _stupid. _How could she have left everyone like that? Munkustrap would understand; he'd never exile her or punish her for what she'd done…

_But…_That little voice in her head piped up, _he's the Jellicle Protector. It's his job to make sure everyone's safe. And you're partly responsible for this whole mess._

She pushed her own thoughts aside desperately as she turned another corner, only to smack into a horribly familiar tom. She yowled and tried to escape as Oranskully gripped onto her arms, but it was futile.

"Please!" She gasped, "Get…off! Oi can' take no more from ya!"

"I'm sorry, Teaze. I'm sorry for what I said." Oranskully looked so tired, so fragile. "Believe me, princess. I was an idiot. Takin' Mac's word over yours…"

"Ya believe oi was r-raped now?"

He bowed his head and whispered. "I suppose I always knew. I just couldn't…I couldn't stand…"

"What? Couldn't stand what?"

His head rose and she saw the tears in his eyes. "I can't stand seein' you with _him, _Teazer. Not when I've always wanted you. When I've always fought for you. When I've tried everythin' I could to make you…to make you mine."

Rumpleteazer felt her heart break as she looked at the white and black tom, too shocked to even speak. When she eventually spoke, it was in a cracked murmur. "Oh, Skull…"

"I'm sorry."

"'Ow long?"

"Long enough, princess. Long enough for it to hurt. That's why - they think - I can't even say it, but -"

"What? What's 'appened at 'ome, Skull?" She took hold of his chin so that he had no choice but to look at her.

He looked at her soundlessly for a moment, then whispered, "I saw Macavity earlier. I told him that you were dead and Mungojerrie wasn't far behind, so he'd leave you alone."

"Ya did that for us?" Her voice cracked yet again, her eyes filling with unshed tears as she drew him closer to her. "You're an angel, Skull, ya really are."

"No," He moaned, trying to get away, "d-don't…"

"Oi'm sorreh." She released her hold, realising she was only making his feelings towards her worse. "Oi wish oi'd known. Ya should'a told me!"

"I said I'd killed you and Tantomile heard!" He blurted out, then hid his face in his paws, breathing heavily. "They think I'm a murderer. Tantomile told me to never come back." He gave a short, bitter laugh. "And to think…I thought I might actually have a chance in your tribe. Now I'll never -"

"But oi'm 'ere! Oi'm alive! All we 'ave to do is show our faces. They'll think ya a hero." She ruffled his head-fur consolingly, but he gave a shake of his head.

"Mac thinks your dead. If he finds out I lied then we're both never gonna see the end of today. I have no idea what to do. Except -" He gripped onto her paw desperately, staring into her eyes. "Run. We can have a whole life, just you and I. Start again. No Hidden Paw, no Jellicles -"

"No Mungojerrie?" She said softly, pulling her paw away. "Nevah, Skull. Ya know I'd nevah. No, oi'm goin' 'ome."

"He'll kill you."

"That's my own problem."

"And me, Teazer? What happens to me?"

"'E'll nevah find ya if ya run now." She assured him, trying to get him to look at her again, but he was staring morosely at the pavement.

"That's not what I meant, princess. How am I meant to do this without you? I can't lose you."

"But Oranskully," She whispered, tears now streaking her fur, "Oi was nevah yours to lose."

At this he glanced up, his eyes welling up as he gave a nod of affirmation. "There is that." He chuckled through his tears as he held out his arms. "Ok, Teazer. Ok. Hug?"

She managed a smile through her own tears and fell into his embrace, breathing him in for the final time and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply as she withdrew from his grip. "Good bye, Skull."

"Goodbye, Teaze." He saluted her, before abruptly turning away and leaving her alone. Now he only had one final mission - to get Tantomile's twin. Then he'd truly feel as though he'd left this life complete.

**XxX**

"Oh, Bast!" Jennyanydots hurried over to Admetus, who was choking and retching. She pressed a cloth to his mouth only to find it stained red with blood when it was withdrawn.

From the bed next to him lay Alonzo, cradling the two remaining kittens in his arms, his eyes closed and his body shaking with grief. They'd been brought to him recently, only the little queen Rose hadn't been so lucky. As for Cassandra…It didn't bear thinking about…

"Alonzo! Alonzo, please, I need your help!" The Gumbie Cat said frantically, cradling Admetus' face in her paws. "Come on, dear, speak to me…" She murmured, but the brown tom's eyes were going in and out of focus and he was trembling uncontrollably.

Alonzo snapped into action at the sight, gently placing the kittens down as he scrambled over. "What's the matter with him?" He choked out, "Is he going to be alright?"

"He must've got more impact from the car than we thought. Oh, Admetus, why didn't you _say?" _Jenny moaned in exasperation.

Admetus's arm reached out, his paw gripping onto Alonzo's with surprising strength for one so weak. "Lonz…"

"Yes, Admetus?" He whispered back as Jenny continued to fruitlessly help. "What is it?"

"I'm…So sorry…" He broke off in a fit of coughing, bringing up yet more blood. "So sorry…"

"What're you talking about, Addy?" The black and white patched tom soothed, comfortingly squeezing at his paw. "This isn't your fault. We're going to help you. Please…don't talk. You need your strength -"

"Cassandra…chose you…to father m-my kittens…not me…" Admetus moaned, his eyes flickering as Jennyanydots gasped and let go off his face, her paws flying to her mouth. Alonzo felt a chill trickle through him like icy water down his back. He was dimly aware of letting go of Admetus' paw and watching it fall limply to the tom's side.

"F-Forgive me…It was a mistake, Lonz…"

Alonzo's body shook as his body convulsed over, dry-retching and tears pooling down his face at what he was hearing. "Oh, Bast, please. Not you. Not you, Admetus…"

"They…should've been your kits…" Admetus was crying silently now as his breath rattled through his body, "But n-now…no mother…don't abandon them, Lonz…"

Alonzo unsheathed his claws and scratched Admetus furiously down his face. "You bastard! You cheating, lying bastard!"

"Forgive me…Please…"

"Go to Hell!" He roared, leaping away from him. "And I hope you and Cassandra are both _very _happy down there! Go - to - Hell!"

Admetus gave a final, drawn out moan as his eyes closed for the final time and he breathed his final breath, a look of intense regret now permanently etched onto his face, never to be removed.

There was a shattering, dreadful silence as Jennyanydots whimpered and checked for a pulse, before giving a small, heartbroken shake of her head. "He's gone, Alonzo."

Alonzo had returned to his bed, cradling the kittens in his arms once more as his body shook with silent sobs. Jenny watched him, tears trickling down her exhausted face too, as she covered up Admetus' body and backed away, only to collide face to face with the Hidden Paw, Macavity himself.

"Boo." He smiled, showing off his sharp teeth as he outstretched his arms. "Have you missed me?"


	24. Reunited At Last

**Thank you so much for the lovely, lovely reviews, old and new readers! I've managed to whip up an update, but sadly there'll only be one more chapter after this one, then an epilogue (if all goes according to plan). Gah, I don't want to see it end, but of course…it has to…**

**'Truth Or Dare – Jellicle Style' WILL be updated soon too. Promise. **

**In other news, I'M SEEING CATS LIVE LATER THIS MONTH IN BRADFORD! Finally, my dream is coming true! I've only ever seen the DVD and listened to cast recordings, so I can't wait. Has anyone else seen it live? Tell me how you found it!**

**Anyway, please leave a review! I love you, my Jellicle kitties! **

**~Shego x **

This was it. His last chance.

Coricopat curled himself up in the corner of his cell as heavy footsteps approached the door. His options of escape where somewhat limited, so he'd opted for the old fashioned technique of playing dead to catch them unawares.

The heavy door swung open and Cori, through his closed eyes, envisioned a straggly tom, who called out in a hoarse voice: "Hey, Mystic. Wakey, wakey! The Boss contacted us. You're needed."

Coricopat forced himself to be still and silent, which wasn't overly hard – even back at home him and Tantomile were famous for blending into the background incredibly well. He slowed his breathing until it was practically non-existent and he picked up on the panic of the tom as he stumbled over.

"Shit," Cori heard him mutter, and suddenly he was being shaken roughly. "_Shit! _Wake the hell up!"

_As you wish, _Coricopat thought to himself as he inwardly smirked, before snapping his eyes open and raking his claws down the hench-cat's face. The tom opened his mouth to yowl in pain, but Coricopat slammed his other paw into his face to silence him. He used more force than originally intended, because the tom's head consequently slammed into the wall, as his eyes crossed and his head slumped forward in deep unconsciousness.

"Well," Cori murmured to himself, his breathing heavy and his heart hammering in exhilaration. "That was easy."

Of course, now came the trickiest part – actually getting _out _of Macavity's little den. But if he'd assumed correctly, from the use of the hench-cat's words of the boss 'contacting' his lackeys, Macavity wasn't actually here. Well, hopefully, anyway. And if he wasn't here, it could only be assumed that he was approaching the Junkyard.

In any other situation, Coricopat would have tried contacting Munkustrap or Old Deuteronomy to see if his theory was correct, but he needed to save his strength if he was planning on busting out of here alone. And, seeing as Tantomile and that bastard Oranskully were safe, that was what he was going to have to do.

Coricopat crept out of the cell door and quietly closed it behind him, before lowering himself into a crouch and proceeding to slowly creep down the dark and dingy hallway. He kept close to the walls, hiding in the shadows, each second feeling like an eternity. If worse came to the worst and he encountered a hench-cat on the way, he knew he'd have to resort once  
>again to brute force, however much he hated the idea. Cori was quite a gentle tom, but Macavity had once again ruined and changed everything. Now Coricopat was willing to kill.<p>

Interesting.

A few minutes later he was beginning to get agitated; where in the name of Heavyside was the way out? He was completely disorientated and was doing his best to remember the last escape attempt. Mind you, being beaten up by hench-cats kind of made you lose your focus, so he supposed he could forgive himself.

A sudden shadow looming over him made Coricopat freeze in his tracks and he closed his eyes, bracing for a beating and being dragged back to that awful cell. Instead, a white paw reached out to him and Cori risked glancing up at the stranger, only to have the words stick in his throat.

"Y-you?" He stammered, as he found himself looking at the bastard Oranskully himself. "I – What in Bast's name –"

"Ssh." Oranskully hissed, gesturing at him to shut up. "I came back to bust you out, but it looks like you've been a clever boy and had a head start. So c'mon – you're going back and you're gonna live." He waved his paw expectantly to tell Coricopat to grab onto it. "You're welcome."

Coricopat rose to his feet himself, glowering. "Why should I trust you?" he hissed, "You're a hench-cat, like the rest of them. You abandoned me."

"I had no choice. It was you, or all three of us, and your sister seems like such a charmin' young lass."

"You little –"

"Easy, easy!" Oranskully growled as Coricopat's fur rose, "I got her home safely, and that's what I'm gonna do with you. I'm not expectin' a 'thank you', 'cos I don't deserve it, but there's no way you'll get out of here by yourself. You don't even know the nearest exit, do you?"

Coricopat glowered and eventually hissed a quiet "No" after a long hesitation.

"There, see? Now, c'mon, and follow me. Stay quiet and stick to the shadows. If all goes to plan, you'll be breathin' fresh air in less than two minutes."

Coricopat felt hope blossom deep from within and the smallest of smiles tugged at his weary face. "That should be nice." He murmured softly and Oranskully grinned at him.

Without another word, the two toms stealthily began their way out, luckily not encountering any of the hench-cats on their way.

"We're lucky," Oranskully kept his voice low as he glanced over his shoulder at Cori. "Mac's not in, and most of the guards are sleepin'. Should make it all the easier for us."

"So where _is _Macavity?" Coricopat replied, a hint of anxiety creeping into his voice."

"You're a psychic, ain't you? Why can't you take a look and find out?"

"Because I'm saving my strength." Came the terse reply, "And it won't do me a lot of good, considering this is the Napoleon of Crime we're talking about. His plans change every two minutes. Now, tell me where he last was."

Oranskully muttered something, then admitted, "Near the Junkyard. But I hopefully led him onto another trail. Besides, there were Jellicles swarming the place – Macavity wouldn't be stupid enough to go into the Yard where everyone wants him dead."

"I'm not so sure." Coricopat said softly, "Once again, he _is _the Napoleon of Crime, and he is insane enough already. I doubt he knows any sense of fear or discomfort. And…" Coricopat's voice trailed off as they reached a small, square-shaped door. "Is…Is this it? The way out?"

"The very one." Oranskully hunkered down, unsheathing his claws as he fiddled with the lock. "This is how I came in, and it's fairly straightforward to break in to. Gimme a second."

Coricopat obliged, keeping quiet as he fiddled with his paws in an effort to distract himself from his hyperactive mind. If Oranskully was tricking him and planning some sort of trap, he could always scratch the back of his neck which was in perfect view and make a run for it…

"Done!" The black-patched tom straightened up as he shoved the door open, looking at Cori with a knowing smirk. "Go on, then. You first."

Coricopat gave a small nod as he crawled out. The cold air took his breath away as it hit his face, ruffling his fur. The weak sunlight made him blink rapidly as he kept himself in his crouch and edged towards an upturned dustbin, closely followed by Oranskully.

"Good to be out?"

"Fantastic." Coricopat murmured back, stretching his aching limbs and feeling the ground with his paws. "Bast, I'd forgotten what grass felt like. Heavyside…" He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, as if smelling his new-found freedom. Eventually, he looked back at Oranskully and whispered, "…Thank you."

"Think nothin' of it." The tom replied with a nonchalant shrug, "But we'd best get movin'. It'll take around half an hour before they realise what's happened, and we've got a bit of a walk ahead of us. Think you can handle it?"

Coricopat snorted as he raised an eyebrow. "Of course." He set out, revelling in the fresh air and the sun on his face. "Let's go home."

XxX

"Teazer! Teazer, is that you? It can't be!"

Rumpleteazer was enveloped in a hug from a bedraggled Tantomile and she wheezed, struggling out of her grip. Tantomile clutched onto the calico's paws, sobbing openly.

"Y-You w-were dead! Teazer, he s-said you were dead!"

"Who did? What's goin' on?" Rumpleteazer said desperately, while her friend continued to cry and ramble nonsense.

"H-He told me he'd lied to M-Macavity…and he w-was telling m-me the t-truth!" Tantomile released Teazer's paws, only to grab her into a bone-breaking hug, hastily letting go when Rumpleteazer hissed in pain.

"Please, Tanto, you ain't makin' any sense!"

Tantomile inhaled shakily, nodding. "I followed Oranskully."

"Skull?" She asked incredulously, "When?"

"A few hours a-ago. He met up with Macavity and – and told him that he'd k-killed you and that Mungojerrie wasn't far a-away from death anyway!"

Rumpleteazer blinked, "But…But oi left by mah self, 'e didn't…Wait, is Mungo ok? Tanto?"

"I haven't heard anything, but if you're alive, he must be, right? This means Oranskully _was _doing it to protect us and he _is _against Macavity after all – Oh, Bast, my head's all over the place…Oh…" Tantomile trailed off and she pointed speechlessly at the gates to the Junkyard.

Rumpleteazer followed her gaze and her breath hitched in her throat; a bruised and bloody Coricopat was limping towards them, Oranskully supporting him.

"C-Cori? CORI!" Tantomile raced towards her brother and they crashed into each other, crying into each other's fur, hugging as if they'd never let go, finally reunited.

"Tanto…Tanto, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have shut you out…You must've been so worried –"

"As if that matters now!" His twin scolded, and lifted her head from his shoulder to look at Oranskully, her eyes brimming with new tears. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I – I shouldn't have scratched you."

Oranskully smirked, gesturing to the red marks on the right side of his face. "My war wounds. No problem, princess, I wear 'em with pride. I'll be off, then – my work's been done."

"No." Tantomile whispered, glancing nervously at Teazer and Coricopat. "Please…stay."

Rumpleteazer nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Oi'm sure Munk would let ya join the troibe if ya asked. You're a 'ero, Skull!"

Oranskully hesitated and opened his mouth to reply, when devastating screams ran out from the oven.

Rumpleteazer's fur rose as she swung her head in the noise's direction and, without any hesitation, began to sprint. Somehow, she knew. She knew her old boss was in there, and she knew that this was where it would end once and for all.

It all started with her and Macavity – and it would end that way too.

The showdown was about to begin.


End file.
